Through Time: The Rewrite
by Tilunar
Summary: They had forever, and she had so many regrets and desires. He'll bend time for her and watch as her choices play out and change the future. But the question is, will Sakura's choices bring a happy ending or will in all end in misery? ManyxSakura
1. The New Beginning and Rivals Meet

**Through Time**

**The Rewrite**

**By: Tilunar.**

**I know most loved when I first wrote Through Time, but I lost inspiration writing and I think I could do better. Hopefully you'll enjoy it's rewrite as much as you enjoyed the original.**

**Chapter One, The New Beginning and Rivals Meet.**

* * *

><p>The sakura blossoms by the calm river were in full bloom as some petals drifted lazily down and gently landed on the young girl resting under one of the sakura trees.<p>

_"Haven't you wondered yet, why you haven't aged a day since gaki died?" A deep baritone voice asked as clawed golden tanned ran through long thick curly carmine red with hints of dark pink hair._

The young girl, no more then seven years of age, still had her face rounded with youth and framed by mid-back length carmine red hair with hints of pink with long thick curls. Her eyebrows were thin, her lips were full and her nose was small, over all she had a delicate face.

_"I have wondered, and I know it's something Naruto-kun did." A soothing contralto voice replied as pale long slim fingers reached up to stroke a strong golden jaw._

She had porcelain skin and her long lashes were casting shadows over her cheekbones as they barely kissed her cheeks like butterfly wings.

_"It was a mistake." Deep baritone voice rumbled making forest green eyes with slitted pupil glance up in question. "He didn't mean to do this to you when he sealed me into your dying body. All he wanted was you to live."_

_"What did he do?" She spoke with hesitation as she watched her lover._

_"He tied your dying life-force to my life-force." He answered. "No mere mortal, no human, can ever live as long as Biju, but you will."_

She was dress in a forest green kimono with sleeves that covered her small hand with long slim fingers and a forest green haori with a nine-tailed Kitsune on the back in gold, and on her feet with black open toed sandals with a small heel.

_"I'm..not human?" She questioned, bewilderment clear in her tone as forest green eyes meet vermillion eyes with slitted pupils._

_"You are and you aren't at the same time." He answered her, amused when annoyance flared in her expressive eyes though the smile on her full petal pink lips didn't falter._

_"Don't talk in riddles, Kyubi-kun." She scolded lightly, making him chuckle deeply at the once mortal woman._

_"You were born human, and many of my kind would still claim you as human though they would respect you for they would know with one glance that your mine and you can be classed a demon because of that." Kyubi answered her._

Curled next to her was a small fox kit, pale pink sakura blossoms standing out against his rust coloured fur, and a medium-sized scroll laid near them.

_"What do you mean?" She asked, curiosity tinted her voice._

_"Your appearance changed to show everyone you are mine, Hime." Kyubi answered her, a clawed hand gently stroking the curve of her cheek of her narrow face. "Your chakra was tainted by Biju chakra, though no mere human could sense the difference no matter how skilled they are at sensing chakra. Your senses heightened to match mine. Naruto didn't fully seal me into you, that's why I can freely leave the seal. He tied us together, no matter what as long as we both live, we will be tied together. You are my favourite Jinchuriki, the only Jinchuriki not to show fear when you first met me in your mind. My only Jinchuriki that has shared my bed."_

The fox's dark ear twitched slightly as the sound of childish laughter reach it making him open dark eyes slightly.

_"I don't think you were Naruto-kun's type." She said dryly, making him chuckle and shake his spiky persimmon orange long hair with an amused smirk._

_"No, his type was always you. Not even the little Hyuga Heiress, who didn't let go of her love for the gaki, could caught his eye with you around." He muttered._

_"What do we do now?" She asked, capturing the hand that was stroking her cheek and playing with the long slender golden fingers._

_"You have always wished to change things, to save everyone." Kyubi said as he watched his lover with soft eyes. "Kitsune can manipulate time, I'll send you back in a younger body to when Uchiha Madara was young and let you play with the timeline. If the Villages are destroyed sooner then they were in this timeline then we'll try again. Biju live forever, it's best we do something for entertainment, ne?"_

_Soft delighted laughter answered him before soft full lips were pressed against his slightly thin ones._

Two young brothers, eight and six years old, raced through the field were the sakura blossoms bloomed, the younger of the two was laughing, enjoyment lightening his youthful face as his black short spiky hair caressed his high cheekboned cheek as the breeze whipped him by. The elder of the two smiled slightly at his younger brother's obvious joy, his longer black tinted blue spiky hair also caressing his cheeks as he chased his brother. Both brother's dark grey eyes were bright with happiness and both wore the bright crimson red and white Uchiwa on their black long sleeved tops, showing they were apart of the Uchiha Ichizoku, that was feared because of their cursed eyes.

_"Arigato, Kyubi-kun." She whispered against his lips as his muscular golden tanned arms held her tight to his frame._

The younger brother was the first to caught sight of the doll-like girl and halted with curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Madara-nii-sama, there's a girl there." He pointed at the girl as he took a step towards her.

"Stay behind me, Izuna!" Madara snapped, his grey eyes swirling into the sangria red, the colour of blood, and three black tomoe of the famed and feared Sharingan, the pride of the Uchiha Ichizoku, as he looked at the young girl with suspicion, wondering if it was a trap of some kind set by the Senju Ichizoku and stepped in front of his brother, whose eyes swirled into the same sangria red with three black tomoe as his brother's eyes.

The fox got up and nudged the girl though he kept his eyes on the two Uchiha.

Her eye-lids fluttered open to reveal forest green almond shaped close-set eyes with slitted pupils. She sat up and pulled the fox kit into her lap as she stared at the young boys with no fear and a smile on dancing around the corners of her lips.

"Who are you?" Madara demaned as he stood in front of his brother, while Izuna peaked over his brother's shoulder at the pretty girl in front of them.

_"Anything for you." Kyubi muttered as he pressed his lips down on her lips briefly before pulling back so his lips just rested against hers._

"I'm Uzu," She began in her alto voice.

_"My Sakura-hime."_

"Sakura, and you are?" She smiled wider at the two brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Six Years Later, Hi no Kuni, Uchiha Compound, 28th March ~<strong>

Sakura sat in front of the mirror of her vainty as her handmaid, Honoka, brushed her long curly carmine red hair as her fox, Ayumu, lay curled on her futon as he watched his Mistress.

She took in the changes to her appearance. Her face was losing it's youthful roundness and starting to show a narrow face with high cheekbones and her long hair almost reached to her mid-back now. Her skin was still almost porcelain white and smooth, even with her training. Her frame was leanly muscled and was already starting to become curvy.

It had been six years since Madara and Izuna found her and Ayumu, and she had a better understanding of how Ichizokus work then she ever wanted to. When they had brought her to their compound, she had found that their father, Hayato, was the current Head of the Ichizoku and would only allow her to stay by betrothing her to one of his sons, he happened to pick Madara after his wife whispered something in his ear.

Since then Sakura had been treated like one of the heirs to the Ichizoku, she had been given a handmaid and a guard, and was given lessons by Shizuka-sama, Madara's and Izuna's mother, on how to be a matriach to the Uchiha Ichizoku. She had drilled with what behavior she should have and how she should look. She had also been given training with Madara and Izuna as Hayato-sama wanted a strong daughter-in-law.

It was strange how much her life had changed in such a short time, to others six years was a long time but her sense of time had been warped when she became immortal and she outlived those she had claimed as her family and friends that were still alive after the war.

She withheld a sigh as Honoka carefully put her hair up in a complex style on the back of her head with a number of long silver senbon needles with thin kibaku fuda, a few strands framed the right side of her face while the strands on the left side was kept back with two sangria clips, the same colour of her sangria kimono with black blossom design and black obi, showing one of her long mini-shuriken earrings.

She held perfectly still as Honoka carefully outlined in black kohl before brushing a hint of sangria eyeshadow over her lids before she painted Sakura's lips the same sangria colour.

"Arigato, Honoka-san." She thanked, her voice soft and gentle as her painted lips pulled into a smile that reflected her voice. "You are very skilled with your work."

Honoka bowed her head with a blush as she whispered;

"Arigato Sakura-sama."

Honoka was a pretty young girl, Sakura thought as she tilted her head slightly. She had the dark black hair that was common in the Uchiha Ichizoku, and the same dark grey eyes that every Uchiha had. Her skin was much like porcelain that covered a slim frame, the only muscle she had came from her work as Sakura's handmaid, the same with the callouses on her hands. She was from one of the lower Bunke and was the second daughter, she didn't have the pressure of being the first daughter nor did she have the freedom of being the third daughter, but Honoka seemed content with her life.

Honoka's timid behavior reminded Sakura much of Hinata before the Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen, and also of herself when she was young before Ino befriended her.

Maybe that was why she was so fond of her, Sakura mused to herself silently as she watched the young girl who fidgeted with her hands under her forest green eyes.

"Sakura-nee-sama."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to where Izuna stood in her doorway, not at all surprised by his sudden and near-silent appearance having sensed his chakra heading towards them minutes before he spoke though Honoka visible started before she bowed her head to the young Ichizoku heir. Sakura let her smile widen at the sight he made in his dark navy kimono, black hakama, and navy haori with the Uchiwa on the back.

"Chichi-ue and Kaa-sama are ready to leave." He told her, his face blank though still soft as he talked to her infront of Honoka.

Sakura gracefully stood, lifted her kimono skirt slightly with her left hand while her right took the carmine red higasa with black blossoms that Honoka handed her.

"Arigato for getting me, Izuna-kun." She said as she made her way to him, her barefeet patting softly against the tatami, Ayumu was swiftly at her side.

Izuna bowed his head slightly to hide the hint of a smile playing on his thin lips as they walked towards the front of the house.

Uchihas must always control their emotions. Sakura had already known from her time with Sasuke on her team and watching Itachi, and had rarely seen the Soke anything but impassive in front of others. Sakura knew that many of the Uchiha Ichizoku looked down on her because they thought she couldn't control her emotions, when Hayato-sama and the rest of the Soke knew that Sakura's gentle and soft smile was her way to hide her emotions. It also worked better then the Uchiha's impassiveness as many Daimyo would sooner let information slip easier to a smiling face then a blank one.

Hayato-sama had scoffed when he had been informed of the Ichizoku's displeasure of Sakura and one of the reason was she couldn't control her emotions like a true Shinobi or Kunoichi, while Shizuka-sama said that they should watch Sakura's eyes and not her smiling lips. Because most of the time the smile didn't reach her eyes and her eyes were guarded and blank.

Izuna and Sakura both paused to put on their own sandals at the genkan, Izuna normal sandals while Sakura had open toed sandals with a low heel and straps that curled half way up her calfs, before Izuna slid open the main door.

Sakura's normal smile became a bit more real at the sight of Madara sitting annoyed in a horse drawn carriage, of course to the untrained eye Madara seemed merely impassive. But Sakura could see the slight furrow of his eyebrows and the way his lips were slightly turned down at the corners, that counted as a full frown when they were in front of people or with his father.

Shizuka sat serenily next to her husband, her face the very expression of calm, while Hayato was purely impassive. Both had the classic Uchiha good looks.

Shizuka was a beautiful woman with deep-set dark grey eyes and long silky black tinted blue hair. She had smooth porcelain skin covering a slender frame with muscles from her days as a Kunoichi before she married Hayato and had Madara and Izuna. She looked stunning in her dark navy kimono with white flowers on it that made her pale skin stand out more. Her face was oval shaped and full lips.

While Hayato was tall with tanned skin covering a leanly muscled frame. His hair was long, spiky and was kept back in a ponytail. His face was angular with rather thin lips and a surprisily straight nose, Sakura knew that Shinobi noses get broken many times and sometimes didn't heal straight. He wore the same as his sons.

Madara looked at his brother and fiancee as they walked towards them, his frown becaming just slightly more deeper at the amusement in Sakura's eyes though he blanked his face swiftly as he helped her into the carriage. Sakura sat next to him, Ayumu quickly claiming her lap, and Izuna sat on her over side.

"We're ready." Shizuka anounced to the driver after she was sure that the children was comfortable.

The driver nodded, and gently tugged on the reins of the deep chesnut brown horses making them trot forward while a few Uchiha from the Bunke guarded the carriage on foot.

It was her birthday as well as the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni's spring party where all clans within Hi no Kuni were on cease fire and the main families were invited to his compound with some guards.

It would be the first time that Madara, Sakura and Izuna were allowed to join Shizuka and Hayato to the party. Madara was going to be fourteen in December and they would be married in August next year. Sakura knew that the Uchiha Ichizoku wasn't the only ones that were going to show of their next Ichizoku heads at the party, but she knew that the Uchiha Ichizoku were the only two heads that were certain that they would be killed by their heir within the next two-three years.

There was a reason that Kyubi had once called the Uchiha Ichizoku, the Blood Stained Ichizoku. The Uchiha Ichizoku was a diffcult and brutal Ichizoku to be a member of, and absently Sakura wondered what would of happened in she had been taken in by another Ichizoku but she quicky shook those thoughts off.

She had come to care about both Izuna and Madara, and knew she was going to save Izuna from his death and hopefully keep Madara from becoming near immortal and wishing revenge on Konoha.

Sakura came back from her thoughts and amusement flashed through her eyes at the near fall-out frowns on the Uchiha brothers faces, it seemed they didn't enjoy the carriage.

"Aren't you enjoying the peaceful carriage ride, Madara-kun?" She inquired, amusement in her eyes.

"It's too slow." Madara replied, light annoyance in his eyes at her amusement.

Sakura laughed softly, bringing her kimono sleeve to cover her mouth as she did.

It was true that the carriage wasn't as fast as they could be when running but it was nice not to rush on their on legs for once. She thought as she gently stratched Ayumu's head.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Daimyo Miyamoto Daisuke's Compound ~<strong>

Uzumaki Mito bit back a sigh as she tucked a stray strand of scarlet hair behind her ear as she glanced down at the koi pond, seeing her reflect staring back.

She had her scarlet hair back in a complex bun at the back of her head with a few stray strands framing her face and almond-shaped amber eyes. She was of average height with tanned skin covering her slender frame with lean muscles. She wore a dark forest green kimono with a few shades darker obi and low heeled sandals. In the middle of her forehead was a green gem. The higasa that rested open on her left shoulder was a deep green aswell.

"Bored, Mito?" A male voice chuckled.

Mito looked at her fiance with a smile.

Senju Hashirama stood beside his fiancee, dressed in a dark red which went well with her green kimono. His long brown hair fell down his back freely and his chocolate brown eyes were warm. His skin was tanned and his frame had lean muscles. He was taller then her.

"A little." Mito admitted as she glanced around the gathering.

"You might not be soon," Tobirama said as he seemed to appear at her other side. "The Uchiha are here."

Tobirama was only slightly shorter then Hashirama and had short spiky shocking white hair and red eyes. His skin was pale next to his brother's deep tan. He was dressed in deep blue.

All three looked to the enterance of the garden and watched the members of the Uchiha Ichizoku enter.

"Who is she?" Tobirama asked, his eyes fixed on the redheaded girl on Uchiha Madara's arm.

"That is the gem of the Uchiha Ichizoku." His father's deep voice didn't make him jump.

Senju Haruki was a tall man with long brown hair kept back in a neat low ponytail and had light brown eyes. He like his oldest son was dress in dark red. He had a toned frame.

"Gem of the Uchiha Ichizoku?" Hashirama questioned since Tobirama seemed unable.

"Hai." Haruki answered, warily watching the smiling young girl. "When Uchiha Madara was first sent out on the battlefield, she was by his side. Though Madara-san is a prime example of the strength of the Uchiha, stronger then his father was at his age, it is his future bride that has brought the Ichizoku more respect and fear."

"Why?" Mito asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

If Uchiha Madara was stronger then his father was at his age, what could that girl do to make so many fear and respect her.

"Because she has the ability to kill with only one touch." Haruki answered making all three teens stare at him. "I have seen a battlefield that both Madara-san and Sakura-san fought on. You could always tell which ones Sakura-san killed, they don't have a mark on them."

"How is that possible?" Mito asked, bewilderment clear in her wide eyes.

"Healing chakra can just as easily be used to take a life as it can be used to save a life." A soft female voice made them turn to see the person of their conversion standing in front of them, her higasa open with the light filtering through it to bath her in a crimson light, her free arm wrapped around one of Madara's arms and a rust coloured fox at her other side.

"So you are a healer, Sakura-san?" Mito asked, tilting her head to the side. "Most healers do not like taking lives."

"I may be a healer, Mito-san." Sakura began, making Mito's eyes widen at the use of her name, a smile curving her sangria red lips. "But I'm a Kunoichi first and foremost."

"You know my name." Mito stated, unnerved by the slitted forest green eyes that were watching her.

"The Senju Ichizoku and the Uchiha Ichizoku has been enemies for years. As the next matriach, I think it's best to know as much about the enemy as possible." Sakura's smile became tinted with amusement. "After all, knowledge is power."

"That is very wise, Sakura-san." Haruki remarked, making Sakura nod her head in thanks.

"It's common sense." Madara rebutted, the very hint of a scoff in his voice making Mito bristle on the behalf of her future father-in-law.

"Shizuka-san and Hayato-san wishes Madara-san and your presences, Sakura-hime." A deep growling voice made the three teens' eyes widen as they looked down at the fox that had just talked.

"Arigato Ayumu-kun." Sakura said, before she bowed slightly before Madara, his fiancee and her fox left.

"What do you think of her?" Haruki asked with a hidden smile.

"She's powerful and intelligent." Hashirama said softly.

"She good at hiding her emotions behind a smile." Mito added, resting her free hand on Hashirama's arm.

"She's beautiful." Tobirama muttered making Mito and Hashirama look at him in disbelief.

Haruki chuckled before he became serious. "Within the next three years, Sakura-san will become the matriach of the Uchiha Ichizoku. Do not underestimate her. She is too important to the Ichizoku to keep her off the battlefield like the other matriaches have been."

"Senju-san is quite wise not to underestimate you." Madara spoke softly so only Sakura and Ayumu could hear him as they walked away from the group at a even pace, glancing around at the other Ichizokus that had come. "Though Tobirama-san is a baka."

Sakura laughed softly, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"What do you think of Hashirama-san?" She questioned as she lower her sleeve, a smile still on her sangria painted lips.

"I don't like him." Came the immediately response making Sakura smile fondly as she briefly rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think of Through Times rewrite so far and anything you want to see in the rewrite!<strong>

**Japanese Terms:**

**Ichizoku: Clan or Family.**

**Hi no Kuni: Land of Fire.**

**Bunke: Branch Family.**

**Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen: Fourth Shinobi War.**

**Kibaku fuda: Exploding Tag.**

**Baka: Fool, Idiot or Moron.**

**Gaki: Brat.**

**Higasa: Waxed Paper Umbrella.**

**Koi: Carp and can also mean Darling when added to someones name.**

**Hime: Princess.**

**Kitsune: Demon or Spirit fox.**

**Chichi-ue: Very Formal way for saying Father.**

**Kaa-sama: Way of saying Mother with a lot of respect.**

**Nee-sama: Way of saying Older Sister with a lot of respect.**

**Nii-sama: Way of saying Older Brother with a lot of respect.**


	2. The Promise, The Murder, and The Heir

**Through Time**

**The Rewrite**

**By: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Two, The Promise, The Murder, and The Heir.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, One Year Later, 16th August, Uchiha Compound ~<strong>

Many handmaidens moved around the room of their future matriarch, their bare feet padding softly against the tatami flooring as the worked to get her ready.

From the neatly made futon near the tokonoma (which held a scroll with the kanji for courage, a small bonsai tree and a kitsune okimono) was Ayumu, who was watching the humans get his Mistress ready.

Sakura sat on a zabuton, already in her white juban and susoyoke, in front of her vainty where she was able to see pass to the open shoji doors to the garden.

Her long hair had been pinned up in a bun on the top of her head as the handmaids finished painting her skin white.

Sakura met her future mother-in-law's eyes in the mirror from where the woman stood in front of the six panel byobu (that showed a beautiful picture of a sakura tree, a river, and a dragon), the woman was already dress in her kurotomesode kimono which was black with gold and crimson flames below the waist.

Shizuka smiled at the young woman, who she knew would take her place sometime soon, and conitued to over-see the women getting her ready.

Sakura's hair was let down after the paint had dried and they first began brushing it before trying to decide what to do with her hair.

"Keep most of it down." Shizuka ordered, knowing it wasn't traditional but not caring, she didn't know if she would see her youngest son's wedding and knew she wouldn't see the birth of her first grandchild, she wanted a happy memory of Madara's wedding. "Madara-kun likes her hair down."

"Hai, Shizuka-dono." The handmaidens doing Sakura's hair chorused.

In the end most of Sakura's hair fell elegantly down her back while some was in a bun at the back of her with an ogi-bira kanzashi attatched to it and a few silk flowers were carefully clipped to some of the strands.

Sakura carefully stood before the handmaidens began dressing her in her white kimono before tying her white obi tightly before her lips were painted a deep sangria.

Shizuka smiled, Sakura wasn't dressed the most traditional but it suited her.

"Come, Sakura-chan." Shizuka said, holding out a hand for the younger woman. "We mustn't keep Madara-kun waiting."

Sakura smiled and walked towards Shizuka, her kimono skirt long and dragging against the tatami slightly.

Together, the women left and began to leave the Main House, Shizuka keeping Sakura's arm linked with her own.

"Do you know why I asked Hayato-kun to make you, Madara-kun's bride?" Shizuka asked suddenly after they left the house, only pausing to put on their open toed sandals, Sakura's were white to match the rest of her outift.

"Iie." Sakura answered, not seemingly surprised by the question making Shizuka smile slightly at how difficult it was to throw the young woman.

"You will bring change to the Uchiha Ichizoku." Shizuka announced softly. "And you will be able to take care of my sons. I have not been a very good mother to either of my sons, Sakura-chan. My handmaidens were more their mother then I was, but I couldn't help but resent my own sons alittle knowing they would bring by death."

Shizuka glanced at Sakura, who was looking forward though Shizuka knew the younger woman was listening to her.

"The only thing I have truly done right by them is my decisions when it comes to you." Shizuka paused and stopped walking, making Sakura face her. "I do not want you to fall to the same fate I will fall. I want you to have many children, watch them grew up, watch them marry and then watch them have children of their own."

Sakura knew Shizuka was only in her late twenties and felt sorrow that the woman who had taught so much wasn't going to live to see her grandchildren.

"Promise me, you will not fall to the same fate." Shizuka ordered, her eyes pleading as she stared into Sakura's eyes.

"I promise, Shizuka-sama." Sakura promised.

* * *

><p><strong>~ One year later, Hi no Kuni, Uchiha Compound, Main House, October ~<strong>

Sakura sat at the kotatsu with her legs under it in her and Madara's room, which was large since their old rooms had been combinded since the fusuma door between their rooms had been removed.

Ayumu lay half underway under the kotatsu to keep warm.

Sakura smiled at the dozing kitsune before she picked up her cup to sip her tea only to pause half-way to her mouth.

The coppery tangy scent of blood hit her sensitive nose and woke Ayumu up, both felt the chakra signatures that were Shizuka and Hayato flicker and weaken before dying out.

"How cruel of that pet of yours, Hime." Ayumu commented lazily as he rolled on to his back. "To give Shizuka-san hope only to take it away swiftly by a swing of his blade."

"Hai, it was rather cruel wasn't it?" Sakura asked as she put her cup down and place a hand on her swollen stomach. "Only around another eight weeks and Shizuka-sama could of seen her first grandson."

Both were silent as they felt the Soke's guards appeared on scene and then the Elders. It was late into the night before Madara entered their bedroom which was lit by lamps. He had obviously washed to get rid of the blood as he was wearing different clothes, though they were the same dark navy hig collared top and dark trousers that the Uchiha Ichizoku was near famous for wearing especially with the Uchiwa on the back, and his hair was damp and tied in a ponytail.

He said nothing to her as he placed his katana in the katana-dansu.

"That was rather cruel Madara-kun." Sakura commented idly, warming her tea with her chakra.

"She lived long enough to know what her grandchild would be." Madara countered. "She helped set up the thing our son will need and was able to get a few gifts for him. I allowed her to have that."

Sakura hummed as she took the now warm tea.

"I will not suffer the same fate as your parents Madara-kun." She said after she put down the cup and meet his eyes. "This bloody tradition ends here."

Madara was silent for a moment before he inclined his head in agreement to her demand.

Sakura smiled at him before she finished her tea.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Uchiha Compound, Main House, April ~<strong>

Sakura smiled widely as her son gripped her slim figure with his tiny fist as he made an almost cooing noise as his forest green eyes remained focused on her finger.

"I must say I forgot how you acted after Mai-chan was born." A smooth barritone came from behind her though she wasn't startled, she had felt his chakra before he spoke.

"I acted like this after you and your brothers were born too, Tamaki-kun." She said, glancing over her shoulder and back into her room to where the tall man with persimmon spiky short hair and forest green eyes with a slitted pupil.

Tamaki smiled at the young woman who sat on the veranda with her just over four month old son that lay in a basket perfectly content with playing with their mother's finger. He walked closer to the door, sunlight dancing over golden skin.

"But I wasn't yet born when you had Akira-nii-kun, I can't remember how you acted after I was born and I can't remember much of when Riku-kun was born. But I remember Mai-chan's birth." Tamaki said before he sat down just on the veranda though he was close enough to see and touch his new little brother.

Sakura made an amused sound as she watched her son. She hadn't seen any of her children since she had woke up in this timeline and missed them even if they were all grown up and hardly needed their mother anymore.

Tamaki had a slim face with a strong jaw and full lips that softened said jaw, his eyes were almond-shaped and close-set and his nose was rather thin like Kyubi's was. Tamaki had a look to him that his siblings, father and she had once and would have again shared. A youthful timeless look that made one unable to tell what age they were.

"So this is my new youngest brother, ne?" Tamaki asked looking at the tiny human in interest.

He had a head of dark hair and Tamaki wondered if he would later on have any redish tints in the sunlight, his eyes were forest green and his pupil was only slightly slitted while their pupils looked almost more like cat's then fox eyes. His skin was a health peach like colour and he was chubby.

Over all, he looked alot like most babies would at his age yet to Tamaki, he looked alot more frail and delicate then his younger and only sister did when she was his age. Maybe it was the fact that his new brother was mostly human and his demon blood that he got from their mother would only kick in when he was in his early-twenties.

"His name is Kaname." Sakura told him, watching as one curled clawed finger gently stroked Kaname's cheek.

"He's so tiny." Tamaki whispered in an awe filled voice and his eyes wide.

"You were this small once." She reminded him making him shake his head in slight disbelief at the fact that he had been as small as the baby in front of him.

Tamaki had always been her most open and affectionate son, he had clinged to her more then his brothers had during his childhood. Mai was affectionate too but she liked going off on her own to state her curiosty while Riku had been a quiet child and had been rather shy with his affection especially infront of his siblings.

Akira had mostly followed his father around and only came to her for comfort when he was a child and only was the least bit affectionate when they were alone. She had been somewhat saddened that Akira didn't seem to need or want her as much as Tamaki had when he was born but she was mostly amused with how Akira followed Kyubi around as soon as he learned to crawl.

Kyubi had grumbled and complained about Akira following him around though she knew that he secretly enjoyed it but he wouldn't admit to that. Especially with all the mocking Shukaku had done when he had watched the toddler crawl after Kyubi when he had stopped around to visit. Shukaku had said that Kyubi having his own kits had ruined his bad-ass reputation. Kyubi had been in a huff for hours after that, grumbling about how one once human woman had destroyed the reputation he had spent centuries working on.

That had kept both her and Shukaku amused for days.

* * *

><p><strong>The reason Sakura was painted white before her wedding was because it's a japanese tradition for the bride-to-be be painted white to declare her a maiden to the the gods. I didn't made what Sakura is wearing fully traditional as Sakura doesn't truly strike me as someone who would be fully traditional even if she follows the tradition.<strong>

**Also before anyone asks why I had Sakura have Madara's child, I did it because that was what would be expected from Sakura. She was expected as the heir-turned-patriarch's wife, she was to be expected to have strong male heirs for the good of the clan.**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Dono: Lord or Lady.**

**Tokonoma: Alcove.**

**Zabuton: Japanese cushion used for sitting on.**

**Okimono: ornament on display.**

**Byobu: Japanese folding screen.**

**Fusuma: Veritical rectangular panels that slide side to side used as doors and room dividers.**

**Shoji: Sliding doors used as windows, doors, and room dividers.**

**Tatami: Flooring mats made out of rice straw.**

**Katana-dansu: A chest made for swords.**

**Soke: Main Family.**

**Kotatsu: A low table frame covered by heavy blankets upon which the table top sits. Used in the winter.**

**Kanzashi: Kanzashi are fabricated from a wide range of materials such as lacquered wood, gold and silver plated metal, tortoiseshell and silk, and recently, plastic. In fact, early bakelite kanzashi are extremely collectible.**

**Ogi-bira:**

**- **Bira-bira** - also called **Fluttering** or **Dangling style**, these are composed of metal strips attached by rings to the body of the ornament so that they move independently, pleasantly tinkling (which is sometimes accentuated by additional bells) or long chains of silk flowers called shidare.**

**- Ogi - also called **Princess style**, they are metal, fan-shaped and kamon-imprinted kanzashi with aluminum streamers held in place by a long pin.**

**Juban or Nagajuban: Is a kimono-shaped robe worn by both men and women beneath the main outer garment.**

**Susoyoko: Is a thin half-slip-like piece of underwear worn by women under the nagajuban.**

**Kurotomesode: Black kimono patterned only below the waistline, kurotomesode are the most formal kimono for married women. They are often worn by the mothers of the bride and groom at weddings.**


	3. The Friend, The Guard, and The Cure

**Through Time**

**The Rewrite**

**By: Tilunar.**

**AN: It was pointed out in a review that using so many Japanese terms is confusing so I'm going to tone them down a bit and I would like to say sorry for that. I kinda of get carried away with the terms.**

**Chapter Three, The Friend, The Guard, and The Cure of Madness.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, August ~<strong>

Sakura hated the forest around the boarder of where Hi no Kuni met the country that would one day hold Takigakure as much as she loved it. It was humid and was more like a rainforest with it's large trees with strangler fig tree that circled the other trees till that tree died, the hanging vines, and the large ferns.

She knew tigers, monkeys, and other animals were common within the area of the forest aswell as beautiful brightly coloured butterflies. She had always enjoyed the forest and it's wildlife.

What she hated was when it rained. When it rained it was heavy and could rain to for days.

She pushed of the branch she had landed on when in her thoughts and ran across the muddy and leaf covered ground to the cave she had briefly seen before the rain blinded her and swiftly darted in only to halt at the sight of one Senju Mito.

Mito barely bit back a gasp when Sakura entered the cave.

Both women were still as they silently stared at eachother, each wondering if they should fight since their Clans were enemies.

"We're not part of the Clans by birth," Mito said quietly, watching as Sakura's eyes seemed to sharpen as she stared at her. "we're only part of the Clans by marriage so perhaps we should leave the rivalry and such for our husbands?"

"And be friends?" Sakura smiled as she sat down across from the Senju woman.

"Hai." Mito said, smiling back.

Sakura nodded in agreement before she turned her head to look at the pouring rain that seemed to make a curtain of moving water at the mouth of the cave.

Mito leaned back as she watched the Uchiha Matriarch. Sakura had changed quite a bit since she was thirteen, her face had lost all it's childish roundness to show a delicate narrow face that made her look very pretty and for some reason made Mito think of a fox. Her hair seemed longer then it was before and at that very moment was put up at the back of her head by a hairclamp but the strands still touched her back, partway down her shoulderblades, and the rain had darkened it to an almost sangria red and made it even more curly then she had seen before.

When Mito had last seen Sakura, her curls were in thick gentle waves but at the moment they were still somewhat thick but were more chaotic. Though it still made her pretty, Mito decided and she thought the chaotic curls looked better on the Uchiha woman then neat gentle curls.

It was the strange seeing the Matriarch of the Uchiha Ichizoku out of a kimono. Sakura was wearing fitted black trousers that were tucked in to the knee-length leather boots she wore, and clinged to her long legs. The almost corset like top with off the shoulder short sleeves clinged to her somewhat large bust and one could almost see the pattern of the mesh top she wore under the black top.

"You're going to get sick, Sakura-chan, if you don't dry off." Mito commented in some worry.

Mito had gotten in the cave just before it had started to rain, so her dark trousers, short sleeved dark red top and dark sandals were perfectly dry.

"You're right, Mito-chan." Sakura said as she glanced down at her clothes as if noticing for the first time that her clothes were wet and sticking to her like a second skin.

Mito was startled when she felt Sakura's chakra shift a bit and almost seem to warm up before she noticed the faint steam that was beginning to come off of Sakura's clothes. Mito's eyes widened, to have such control over ones chakra, she had never heard of such a thing.

"Handy trick." Mito noted in slight awe and mild jealousy making Sakura smile as she tucked a curl behind her right ear, showing a thin dark grey bar going through the top of her ear and letting Mito see the black flame like tattoo around her right wrist that circled the kanji for Kitsune.

Mito tilted her head slightly as she took in Sakura. Sakura was younger then her by a year and was the same age as Tobirama, though dispite that Sakura was taller then her and more curvy then her, Sakura had willowy frame, Mito knew that Sakura's hips were wider then hers mostly because of childbirth. Mito had to admit she was somewhat jealous that Sakura had already had a child while she hadn't yet.

She shook her head as if to shake away her thoughts and focused on the other redhead, who was watching her almost curiously though it was hard to tell with Sakura's lips perfectly held in a polite but disant smile and her face holding on to a calm look, making her seem so much older then she was.

"I hear you've had a son." Mito commented.

Sakura smiled wider at Mito as she moved to have her knees bent and her feet flat on the floor.

"Do you know his name?" Sakura asked, tilting her head slightly as she watched the scarlet haired woman.

"Iie, the Uchiha Ichizoku seem very protective of their young heir." Mito said wryly.

Sakura tilted her head back so she was staring at the roof of the cave. "The Elders believe that Kaname-kun will be stronger then Madara-kun because of me."

"Why?" Mito asked with a frown. "Because you're the Gem of the Uchiha?"

"Hai," Sakura said, looking back at Mito. "They know I could win in a fight against Madara and they hope that Kaname-kun will be stronger then Madara-kun."

"They want to make your son into a weapon." Mito stated in horror as she stared at the other woman that was still just a teen, a child to civilians but she was an adult in the world of shinobi.

It was odd to think about it that way. But it was true. A child in one world but a killer, wife, and mother in the other.

"They want to, but they know better then trying to cross me." Sakura said, her smile seeming as sharp as a blade. "I have already told them that I will not let them turn any of my children into weapons."

Both women were silent after that as they stared out of the cave.

"You're a healer." Mito stated suddenly making Sakura look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Can you teach me?"

Sakura looked at the Senju woman for a few moments, seemingly judging her, before she nodded.

"Best start now, ne?" Sakura said, her smile having not once faltered.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Uchiha Compound, Uchiha Main House, Five Years Later, September ~<strong>

"Kaname-kun!" Sakura called as she sat on the veranda watching her eldest son throw dull kunai at the sakura tree, whose leaves had turned golden, red and light brown, while her second son, Raizou, dozed partly laying on her lap and her youngest son, Makoto, slept in the basket by her side.

Raizou had gotten red hair from her, though it was a deep sangria deep, and her forest green eyes which all her children seem to get. While Makoto had a head of black hair that showed hints of red in the sunlight and of course her green eyes.

Kaname paused and placed down the kunai before he went to his mother, knowing she wanted to say something or maybe given him something. He stopped across the chabudai from her.

"Hai, Kaa-sama?" He inquired, barely keeping back a scowl when Raizou stretched and nuzzled their mother's leg that he was using a pillow before the three year old opened one eye to peer at him almost smugly.

It wasn't a hidden fact in the Main House that Kaname and Raizou loved their mother more then their father, who they merely cared about. But Kaname wasn't as affectionate as Raizou was, who Kaname knew wouldn't stop being affectionate with their mother. Kaname took more after Madara then Raizou, who took more after their mother, personality-wise.

Because of that, even at the tender ages of five and three they had a small rivalry other their mother. Kaname knew it started when he was nearly two and Raizou was born. Even with the birth of Makoto, they were still rivals.

Sakura reached behind her and then set a blond kistune on the table between them.

"Kaname-kun this is Takuma-kun." She said, her smile wide as she watched them.

Forest green eyes met bright green eyes and both blinked at each other in slight surprise not sure of what the other was expecting. Takuma was strangely coloured for a fox, being a light honey blond and of course his bright green eyes were strange too though Kaname thought Ayumu was also odd in his own way.

Ayumu chuckled as he watched his Hime's son and his new guard stare at each other.

Takuma sighed, a bit bored with the staring contest before he pounced on his ward making the Uchiha heir fall backwards in surprise and land with a quiet 'oof' on his back.

"Kaa-chama?" Raizou asked, rolling on his back so he was looking up at his mother, who looked down at him with a tender and warm smile and ran her fingers through his dark red hair. "Can I have a kit too?"

Kaname sat up with Takuma in his arms and curiosity in his eyes as he looked at his mother for the answer for his younger brother's question.

"When you're Kaname-kun's age, Raizou-kun, then you can have one." She answered before she began to pour herself a cup of tea.

Through his mother's arms, Raizou met his older brother's eyes and Kaname couldn't for once stop the smug look he sent his little brother who scowled in return.

Ayumu chuckled, his Hime's new kits were amusing to say the least. He couldn't wait to see what trouble they would get into when they were older.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Uchiha Compound, Main House, Five Years Later, April ~<strong>

Izuna watched as Sakura almost tenderly wiped Madara's sweaty face with a damp cloth though she had been careful not to wet the bandages around Madara's eyes, protecting the eyes from the lights of the oil-lamps in the room.

Both had gotten the Mangekyo Sharingan after they had killed their mother's handmaiden that night so many years ago, Ruka-san had been more of a mother then Uchiha Shizuka ever had been. Izuna had been forced to watch recently as his brother seemed to become slowly insane and grow weaker with illness as he became blind.

Sakura had been sent on a mission, the first since Kazuki's birth four years ago, it had been a long mission and she had only been back a week. In that week, Izuna watched as she worked relentlessly to heal everything wrong with Madara. It was the first time Izuna truly saw a powerful a healer his sister-in-law was, the Clan's healers had said there was nothing they could do unless Madara was given new eyes. But she had healed him, Sakura had healed Madara.

She had just finished healing Madara and already Izuna could see the improvement. Madara's skin that had either been horribly flushed or sickly pale was steadily regaining normal colour and his breathing wasn't as pained, his face was smoothed out in a peaceful look and not twisted in pain like it had when Madara had fallen asleep before.

"He's going to be alright, right Nee-sama?" Izuna asked with hesitation, just to make sure though he had never doubted his sister's skill and he wasn't about to now.

But he wanted her to confirm it, wanted her to confirm that Madara, his brother, his older brother would be alright. That he would get better and get back to normal.

She looked at him over her shoulder, her hair falling around and framing her face in chaotic curls so unlike her normal gentle curls and her youthful face shifted into a calm and ressuring smile as she saw his pale worried and tired face.

"He'll be fine, Izuna-kun." She ressured him, her voice soft and calm. "He just needs some rest and his eyes need to be kept covered for a few days then he'll be back to normal."

Izuna sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping like the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders.

Sakura spared him another smile before she went back to the task of wiping Madara's neck and shoulders, her smile dropping slight until it was a unconcious tilt of her lips as she thought.

She had saved Izuna. She had become very fond of Izuna in the years she had spent with the Uchiha Clan and didn't want him to die because Madara took his eyes or he gave them up which ever happened. Sakura knew the Sharingan, she knew the Mangekyo Sharingan aswell. She knew how to heal it, knew what the chakra in the eyes damaged and she did it.

Madara getting Izuna's Sharingan, in Sakura's mind, made him capable enough to do everything he had done over the years. Without it, she wondered if he could still be able to do all he had done in her timeline. Madara was strong, very strong, but Sakura knew she could beat him. But Sakura thought that him getting Izuna's Sharingan had given him the edge he had needed to get stronger and become the famous criminal that she had known in her timeline, that she had fought and killed.

Sakura vaguely wondered if Madara would live through the battle between Hashirama and him that would create the Valley of the End or would he fake his death and be able to flee like he had in her timeline?

"Goodnight, Nee-sama." Izuna said, heading to the door so he could spent sometime with his wife and children.

"Goodnight, Izuna-kun." She replied to him and felt as his chakra moved to his wing of the Main House where his family lived.

It was strange knowing that from Izuna's heir, Kiyoshi, would one day come Uchiha Fugaku, who would be more like his ancestor's Uncle, and then from him Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Konoha's Most Loyal Uchiha and One of Uchiha that had destroyed part of Konoha. It was almost amusing in a dark and strange way to think that Uchiha Itachi had been more loyal to the Village then Sasuke even when Sasuke was still part of Konoha. Nothing said total loyalty better then kill ones whole Clan on orders for the good of the Village, Sakura thought to herself in dark and dry amusement.

"So your pet is going to get better." Ayumu said from beside her, sniffing in disdain at the scent of sweat and illness that hung in the air before he turned his dark eyes on her. "Hopefully, your next pet will be better then this one."

Sakura's lips tugged up more as she smiled at Ayumu in amusement, she had always been amused with his views on Madara even more when Madara had grumbled about it when he had been younger and first heard the fox's views on him.

Sakura didn't stop wiping the light sheen of sweat of Madara when Ayumu's form began to shift. The foxes form grew larger, his tail spliting into eight tails briefly before a man sat in the place the fox had next to her.

The man was tall and muscular with a golden tan and short rusty red hair. His close-set eyes were dark brown with slitted pupils and his face was narrow with a thin nose, thin eyebrows, defined cheekbones and a strong slim jaw. He rested on his knees and sat on the back of his legs. He wore a partly open black kimono that showed the chainmail vest he wore, black hakuma and a black hoari with a nine-tailed kistune on the back in gold with it's nine tails flaring at behind them surrounded by crimson flames.

"How was my children while I was away?" Sakura asked the man.

"Fine." He answered flashing slightly pointed canine teeth, his voice low and growling. "Tomoya has kept Kazuki-sama in his room so he doesn't know of the pet's illness, I still don't know why you gave him a guard before you gave the others guards."

"I wasn't sent of any missions since Raizou-kun was born." She countered.

"Makoto-sama has been in his room and Yasu has been making sure he doesn't read to much and he gets some sleep." Ayumu reported smirking slightly at the fact if Yasu hadn't been with Makoto, then the Uchiha bookworm would of most likely of passed out from lack of sleep.

"Raizou-sama has kept Hiroshi busy." Ayumu conitued after Sakura glanced at him. "If I didn't know the gaki was fully human till he was twenty-one, I would of thought he was one of yours and Kyubi-dono's kits, Raizou-sama is making Hiroshi regret becoming a guard to him."

Sakura hummed in amusement before her left hand glowed a bright light green as she rested on Madara's chest while her right hand dropped the damp cloth in the bowl of water by her side.

"Kaname-sama has been training with Takuma stopping him when he needs to sleep, eat, drink and in Takuma's words, have fun." Ayumu said dryly as he peered boredly at his long nails that were more like claws on his right hand.

Sakura laughed lightly as she pulled her chakra from Madara and the glow left her hand as she looked at her old friend and guard.

"Four more years." Ayumu said quietly.

"Four more years." Sakura agreed, with a wide smile that slitted her eyes making her look more fox-like.

Four more years before Hashirama came to the Uchiha Clan to make an alliance and then Konoha would start being built. It would be good to be back in her first home again.

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese Terms:<strong>

**Chabudai: Low table.**

**Kaa-chama: Little kid speak for Kaa-sama.**


	4. The Alliance of Old Enemies

**Through Time**

**The Rewrite**

**By: Tilunar.**

**AN: Sakura is Immortal, that means she wont age at all. She have a youthful timeless look to her.**

**Chapter Four, The Alliance Of Old Enemies.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Four Years Later, Hi no Kuni, Uchiha Territory, April ~<strong>

Senju Airi huffed, sending a stray strand of chocolate brown hair out of her face, as she followed her parents, older brother, and uncle through the dense forest that surround the Uchiha Territory.

Airi was of average height for a twelve year old girl with long brown hair that she tied up in a messy bun with strands framing her face and amber almond shaped eyes. She had tanned skin covering a lean frame and wore tight black knee-length shorts, black sandals, a red t-shirt, and a weapons pouched tied to her right thigh.

She didn't know why the Uchiha would chose this area as their home, the forest was denser here then where the Senju Compound was.

Hashirama paused as he felt two chakra sigintures heading their way, making the group with him pause.

Two males burst through the dense undergrowth, one looking to be fourteen, obviously an Uchiha though his forest green eyes didn't fit in with the classic Uchiha dark looks, and the other was older and taller but his face was youthful.

Tobirama felt a smirk curl his lips as he took in the way of the blond haired and bright green eyed man held one of the Uchiha's arms in his clawed pale hand.

The blond was tall, taller then Hashirama and Tobirama by a few inches, and his pale golden blond hair was straight and just passed jaw-length were it curled inwards. His face was narrow with thin eyebrows, a thin nose, fullish lips and close-set bright green eyes with slitted pupils like a cat. He had pale skin over a thin but toned frame.

"I told you I felt a group of shinobi heading this way, Kaname-sama." The blond exclaimed with a grin.

Kaname shot a dark glare to the blond, his eyes near glowing as he did.

Tobirama's smirk fell as he recongized those glowing green eyes. He studied the Uchiha, Kaname, and saw only hints of his mother in his face to soften the angular looks of his father. Of course the green eyes were all his mother's. Kaname's hair was just over shoulder-length and it was slightly messy with the slightly hint of curls to his hair that his mother was near famous for, his forest green eyes were almond shaped with his pupil just the barest hint slitted. His skin was pale though it was more his father's skin tone with a hint of tan then his mother's skin tone which was near the colour of poreclain.

"KANAME!" A young male voice shouted before in a blur of black with a streak of red, another boy appeared and leaped on Kaname's back.

Kaname stumbled slightly as another man entered the small clearing they were in, his silvery white hair and amethyst eyes gaining more then a glance.

The boy with one arm wrapped around Kaname's neck while he rubbed his fist into the top of the older boy's head and his legs were wrapped around Kaname's mid-drift, looked more like Sakura then Kaname did. He had her red hair, though darker at a sangria shade, the hair barely brushed his shoulder and was messy though like his brother only had a hint of Sakura's curls in his hair and had her almond-shaped forest green eyes which like his brother's eyes only had the barest hint of a slitted pupil. His face was already slimming to show the narrow face he got from his mother with defined cheekbones, a small nose and full lips that was all Sakura though it had a more masculine edge then his mother's face that was more thanks to Madara then the boy's gender.

The man that had followed Sakura's second son had silvery white hair, a shade that Tobirama had never seen even if he had pure white hair, and amethyst close-set eyes. He had medium length hair that curled inwards at the ends with the same type of face that the blond had and now that Tobirama thought about it alot like Sakura's face that reminded him of a fox for some reason. He was tall, taller then the blond by a inch, with a toned frame covered by silvery pale skin.

"Raizou!" Kaname growled as he reached up at the twelve year old that was on his back.

"Kaa-sama said to stay in the Compound!" Raizou exclaimed in something like anger. "And here you are! Outside it!"

"Ne," The blond interrupted. "Raizou-sama, are you not outside the Compound yourself?" Raizou froze and Kaname smirked as the blond continued. "If anyone was going to get into trouble because of this, then it would be you, Raizou-sama, since I was the one who dragged Kaname-sama here and it seems you almost left Hiroshi behind."

"Iie, Takuma." Hiroshi spoke up, his amethyst eyes set on the Senjus, who were watching the sibling in either shock or amusement. "You'll be the one who will get into trouble with Sakura-hime since you were the one who dragged Kaname-sama here which made Raizou-sama follow."

Takuma froze as he realised the truth of the words Hiroshi spoke while Raizou easily hopped off of Kaname's back and for the first time seemed to notice the Senjus, though Hashirama didn't believe that. Raizou, no matter how vocal and expressive the twelve year old seemed to be, was still a Uchiha.

Airi blushed when Raizou's gaze sweeped to her before it rested on her father.

"Senju Hashirama-san," Raizou began as Kaname angled his body slightly so it was in front of Raizou. "What can we do for you?"

Toshio frowned slightly, his light brown hair fell in front of his dark brown eyes. The Uchiha had known who his father was with only one look, though his father was quite famous, he didn't know why someone a year younger then him could so easily put his father's name to his face.

Toshio was the average height for a thirteen year old and had lightly tanned skin covering a lean frame. He wore dark trousers, navy sandals, a dark red t-shirt under a dark vest and a weapons pouch on his right thigh.

"We're here to see your father." Hashirama answered.

"Then we'll take you to our Compound." Kaname said curtly after he glanced at his brother's and his guards, who seemed completely at ease with the Senju so he knew they weren't a threat.

The Uchiha brothers turned on their heels and began heading back to the Compound, Hiroshi and Takuma following, the former with an impassive face and the latter with a bright smile.

Hashirama looked at his wife who only smiled before she began to follow the young boys with the rest of the group swiftly following.

Hashirama frowned thoughtfully as he followed the brothers, briefly stopping to place a hand on the tall strong trees and nodded to himself as he felt the chakra humming just under the bark. He knew that chakra, it was warm like a fire after a cold day and whenever he tried to think about the chakra his mind brought up a picture of bright emerald flames. Sakura's chakra had always reminded Hashirama of fire.

All the trees surrounding the Uchiha Compound was humming with Sakura's chakra and he could see some of the vines moving silently ready to defend the Compound. It was impressive to say the least.

Tobirama glanced at his brother in question when Hashirama rejoined his side, who only shook his head in response.

Mito noticed how the trees seemed to be opening into a path with the trees making a near solid wall either side that bowed over them leading the end which seemed to be only a bright light.

Airi threw her hand up to shield her eyes as she stepped through and into the light, blinking a few times to focus her eyes to a world that wasn't thrown into shades of jade and emerald from the leaves of the trees.

She felt her jaw drop slightly as she took in the outside of the Uchiha Compound.

The walls were made of a light grey smooth stone and were easily ten feet tall with a thick wooden gate that was open at the moment, on columns either side of the gate was two eight-tail kitsune made out of bronze and had seals carved into the metal and there was small holes along the tails.

The Compound was in a large clearing filled with green grass and a few wildflowers here and there.

Mito watched as the brothers headed towards the gate, already seeing the redheaded woman standing there with her loyal fox, and barely stopped herself from gasping as she watched the brother's guards shift into small foxes that ran along side the boys.

It seemed her friend had more secrets then Mito thought.

Airi looked curiously at the Matiarch of the Uchiha Ichizoku, she had heard alot about the woman and wanted to know if the stories were true. Airi tilted her head to the side as she took in the woman. The Matiarch had her camine red curly hair up in a half-up style with her hair cascading down her back in gentle curls and wore a knee-legnth black cheongsam with a key-hole in the front and with slits up the side to her mid-thigh and black low heel sandals. Her green eyes were shared by her sons though her pupil looked alot like a cat's pupil. She was also tall and slender with skin near to poreclain.

Sakura spoke softly to her sons, a mild illusion to stop any of the Senju overhearing, before she turned to them and bowed and slight flick of her left hand shattered the illusion.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Ichizoku." She greeted as she straightened and smiled at them. "You must be here to see Madara-kun."

"Hai." Hashirama said after he stepped forward making Sakura nod.

"Follow me." She ordered softly turning on her heel with her sons just behind her and then the Senju behind them.

Tobirama looked around the inside of the Compound, noting the traditonal houses and the white and crimson Uchiwa printed on the walls, there was smooth pale stone paved paths that criss-crossed and twisted between the houses much like a maze. He noticed that many Uchiha were watching them with suspicous eyes.

"The defenses you have made for you're clan is very impressive." Hashirama commented making Sakura throw him a politily amused look.

"The defenses, the kitsune metal guardains and my chakra in the forest surrounding the compound, are rather new as they are only almost fourteen years old." Sakura informed them.

Toshio noticed that they were made around the time that Kaname should of been born.

"So you made the defenses only after Kaname-kun was born?" Mito asked almost surprising Toshio that she had asked when he had wanted. "Why did you only did them then?"

"I have no love for the Uchiha Ichizoku." Sakura said bluntly making the Senjus' eyes widen in surprise. "I am grateful for them for taking me in and giving me a home and I respect their strength but I would betray them all if it meant I could keep my sons safe."

Airi stared at the older woman in wonder. To say something like that in front of many of the Clan she would betray, it showed that the woman was either very brave, very stupid or way very sure in her ability to defend herself.

"KAA-SAMA!" A blur of black and red jumped into Sakura's waiting arms.

The blur turned out to be a eight year old boy obviously Sakura's youngest son. He still had the youthful roundness to his face with full lips and wide forest green eyes like any child who had yet to start losing their childish roundness, he had his mother's small nose and thin eyebrows. His hair was the same carmine red as his mother's and it was in chaotic curls that just brushed his shoulders, and his skin was the near poreclain just like his mother.

"Kazuki-kun." Sakura's smile changed from the distance and polite one that was just tinted with amusement to a warm one as she placed her youngest son on her right hip while a dark red fox joined Ayumu.

Kazuki smiled as he looped his arms around his mother's neck, not interested with the guest she had with her as he began tochatter away about how mean his sensei was and how boring his lessons were and how horrible sensei was during spars.

Sakura just listened with a smile as she continued to show the group to the main house while Kaname's eyebrow twitched with annoyance while Raizou rolled his eyes, winking at Airi when he noticed she was stifling a giggle making Toshio huff and glare at him.

* * *

><p>Tobirama kept his gaze on Madara as Hashirama outlined the alliance between their Clans.<p>

Tobirama sat on Hashirama's right while Mito sat on Hashirama's left on their side of the chakubai with their children on Mito's free side just behind their mother.

Across from Tobirama sat Izuna, then Madara across from Hashirama, Sakura across from Mito and Kaname and Raizou beside and just behind their mother.

Tobirama hadn't liked Uchiha Madara since he realised he had feelings for Sakura, and though Hashirama was Madara's rival, Tobirama thought of Madara as his own rival, especially when it came to Sakura.

But as he watched how them, Tobirama knew one thing. Uchiha Sakura didn't love her husband though she held affection for him, she didn't hold any love when she looked at him.

Tobirama knew from overhearing people talking about them that Sakura had lived with the Main Family since she was seven and knew over the twenty-two years she had spent by Madara's side it would foolish to think that she didn't care about Madara. But though she does care for him, she would be willing to betray him.

_I have no love for the Uchiha Ichizoku. _Sakura voiced seemed to echo through his mind, drowning out his brother's voice. _I am grateful for them for taking me in and giving me a home and I respect their strength but I would betray them all if it meant I could keep my sons safe._

It gave him so hope though he didn't let it show, he hadn't shown his feelings for Sakura at any of the events they had both been at and he wasn't going to start now.

Because even if Sakura didn't love Madara, didn't mean that Madara didn't love Sakura. Tobirama thought as he noticed the barest softening to Madara's eyes as he glanced at his wife.

Tobirama knew that Madara most likely could never love her as much as a man should love his wife, but it didn't change the fact that Madara loved Sakura in someway. Tobirama was under no illusions, he knew that Madara would kill him without a second thought if Tobirama showed even a hint of his feelings for Madara's wife.

Uchihas, though mostly impassive, were known for their possessive nature.

He watched as Hashirama finished speaking, how Madara opened his mouth with a faint furrowed eyebrows, obviously going to refuse when Sakura placed a hand on his arm, her long slender fingers wrapping around his wrist making him send her a sharp glance which made her give him a sharp smile in return.

Husband and Wife stared at eachother silently and unblinking as minute changes happened to their expressions as they conversed without words. As Madara went to shake his head slightly, Tobirama was startled to feel the shift in Sakura's chakra and his eyes widened as he saw Madara's arm, that was still locked in Sakura's hold, began to shake as the nerves were played with by Sakura's chakra.

Madara's lips curled up and barred his teeth slightly as his chakra, a much darker colour then Sakura's warm emerald chakra as it was a deep dark blue, began to flicker around him like the flames the Uchiha Ichizoku was famous for and Sakura's came to rest on the top of her skin, encasing her in a emerald glow.

Tobirama watched in awe as the two heads of the Uchiha had a silent battle as Madara's eyes bleed into the sangria of the Sharingan and Sakura's eyes began to glow almost eerily as they stared at eachother while their killing-intent began to leak heavily into the office.

Tobirama could hear Airi's shuddering breathes at the killing-intent that almost felt like an inferno of flames as it battled against eachother. It was strange as killing-tent was more like airpressure normally or it was cold if it was strong enough to effect the temperature, Tobirama had never felt killing-intent that was hot before.

Tobirama could feel the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as he watched.

As suddenly as the killing-intent came it was gone, their eyes were back to normal and their chakra was back within their bodies and undercontrol.

Sakura released her grip on her husbands arm as a wide smile came to her lips, making her eyes slit and making her look more fox-like, while Madara's silently signed the written alliance.

It was shocking how they acted like they hadn't just been silently fighting and how the other Uchiha's hadn't seemed bothered by what had just happened.

It had became clear in Tobirama's mind that he would never go against Uchiha Sakura.


	5. Konogakure no Sato and Hokage

**Through Time**

**The Rewrite**

**By: Tilunar.**

**AN: Sorry about the late updates, but I have to warn you that by updates maybe later then normal because I have started College.**

**Chapter Five, Konohagakure no Sato and Hokage.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Main Gates, Three years Later ~<strong>

Kazuki was almost jumping in his seat as the carriage drew closer towards Konohagakure no Sato, he had already seen a glimpse the large steel inforced wooden gate with large kyubi kitsune bronze statues on the columns either side of it, each kitsune was like the ones back at the Uchiha Compound with large crystals as eyes though they had mismatched eyes as the one of the left had one red eye and one yellow eye while the one on the right had one blue eye and one green eye.

Kazuki knew they were part of the defense that his mother had made for their new Village, his mother had been away alot over the past three years as she worked on the defense. He was happy that they would be staying together now the Village was finished.

Raizou rolled his eyes at his youngest brother as he leaned back in his seat though as they passed through the Village's Gates, he gasped with his brothers as they felt the chakra that was tingling against their senses.

"That chakra..." Makoto trailed off as he tightened his hold on his black kitsune, Yasu.

"It's Kaa-sama's!" Kazuki exclaimed in joy and began scanning the area, hoping to see some sign of their mother.

Raizou could tell it was his mother's chakra, he was well intuned with his mother's chakra but he had never felt so much of her chakra in one place before, only once had he ever felt anything as close to this much of her chakra and that was when the Compound had been underattack when he was young and her defenses were used to defend their home. Raizou could feel his mother's chakra almost humming in the very air as the buildings, Village Wall, and even the ground also hummed with her chakra.

Raizou glanced around and saw many were in awe of the amount of chakra they were feeling though few recongized whose it was. The few who did was very pale, most likely having fought against his mother in the past or had seen her fight.

Raizou smirked as their carriage took them towards the new Uchiha Compound, he knew no one forgot fighting his mother as few ever left the battle field with their lives.

Kaname leaned back with his arms folded firmly across his chest as he scanned each building they passed with his sharingan. He could see the complex seals that was carved into the pale buildings though to most they would look like fancy designs. Kaname knew his mother was a genius with seals, her seals were always complex and no one but her could really use them as well as they sometimes didn't even look like what most people thought seals should look like.

Of course, her seals were nothing against her chakra manipulation. The way she had total control over her chakra and was able to bend it to her will with the barest effort and how she was able to use other peoples chakra against them as well as use the chakra in nature.

There was a reason that his mother pushed to make the defenses of Konoha, if she put alot of thought and effort into the defenses then no one would be able to defeat them while they were in the Villege.

Konoha's buildings were tall and made out of smooth pale stone with seals carved into them and few every now and again had brightly coloured roofs. The tall buildings that were obviously apartments, with small breaks for shorter buildings for shops, all seemed to circle around a tall tower with a red roof and the kanji for fire on it.

From east to west, protected by tall walls, was the large compounds of the clans and surrounding almost the whole of Konoha was many gated training grounds, though there was also fields for farmers and there was a wide and tall building filled with indoor training grounds.

Kaname knew that his mother's defenses were everywhere, and absently thought that if she wanted to, Sakura could take over the whole of Konoha because of her defenses.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Tower, Sub-level 4 ~<strong>

Sakura smiled as she gently placed her hand on the large white crystal infront of her and almost felt like cheering when she felt the crystal hum softly with her chakra.

This was the Masterpeice of her defenses and she doubted she would ever be able to do something like this again.

The Sub-levels of the Hokage Tower were _hers _and she had spent the best parts of three years working on the defenses, defenses she knew couldn't be beaten easily if at all.

Sakura was from the future, she had knowledge of technology that had not been thought of yet and used that as her advance. She had built computers and worked out how to connect them to her seals and wards around the Village.

She had computers connected to monitering seals that recorded everything and let off an alarm if something was wrong or an enemy army was close or something along those lines. She had a computers connected to the seals on the walls, the prison, the compounds, the buildings, the gates, anything and everything she could think of. She could put the whole Village on total lock down or put up an illusion to hide the Village all with some passwords that only she knew and were well guarded in her mind.

Of course the defenses she had made needed a power source, so she made a large chakra crystal. She had made smaller ones before, making them filled with one chakra nature and had used them in her bronze kistune as they could use the chakra nature but she had never made one that was just going to be used to power something before. It had taken a lot of chakra, she had been thankful that her bond with Kyubi had upped her chakra reserves to a near inhuman level, and she had been overwhelmingly pleased when she had finished making a pure white glowing crystal that was three times bigger then her.

The crystal would power the computers, the seals and wards as well as made sure they wouldn't fade with age and she only had to add a bit more chakra to them every ten years though she could put it off for twenty to twenty-five years before she had to even worry but it was better to be safe then sorry.

Not all the Sub-levels were for her computers, the computers were on Sub-level Three while the power source was on Sub-level Four, Sub-level Two was her own personal lab while Sub-level One was a maze filled with traps if someone got into the Sub-levels.

Sakura was in her own right a genius, she knew that. Though she never had Shikamaru's level of intellience or Neji's natural brillance, she had been able to keep up with them and their complex thought process more then once. She could remember them sitting around and talking over bottles of Sake about complex battle plans and made up new Jutsus.

"Senju Tobirama is at the doors to Sub-level One." A montone voice intoned from the computer making Sakura sigh as she turned to reluctantly leave her levels.

Her heeled combat boots clicked against the metal flooring as she walked through the hallways and up the stairs, taking a route only she knew.

Sakura smiled as she opened the door to see Tobirama before she glanced down at Ayumu, who was giving her a dirty look for leaving him there.

"The Ichizoku Leaders' are voting for the Hokage." Tobirama informed her with a smile making her nod before she closed the door to the Sub-levels, sealing it with her chakra.

Together they made their way towards what would be the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>The Clan heads turned as the door opened, each taking in the couple that stepped in the room though they focused more on the woman then the man.<p>

All of them had met Uchiha Sakura when she was younger, few had seen her battle though all had seen the battleground after she had fought, though they had met her when she was younger they were still surprised when they took her in.

She was tall being the same height as Tobirama and a bit shorter then her husband, her long hair was down in chaotic curls though some of her hair was pulled in a loose bun at the back of her head while the rest ended just passed her rear. She wore a black off-the-shoulder top that clinged to her busty chest, skinny black trousers low on her wide hips and tucked into her black combat boots. Like when Mito first saw Sakura out of a kimono or a dress with her normal chaotic curls, there was stunned surprise. Though they couldn't deny that the more chaotic curls suited her.

They watched as Sakura moved with elegent grace towards her husband and pressed a light kiss on his cheek as he placed a possessive hand on the curve of her hip and her fox curled around her legs.

Tobirama turned his head away from the sight of his love with his Clan's enemy and made his way to his brother's side as Mito gave him a sympathic look which he ignored as he sat down.

The Uchiha Heads sat down, Sakura just glancing around at the other heads before she turned her attention to Hashirama as he stood.

"I believe we should vote for the Hokage." Hashirama said.

"Hokage?" Sarutobi Sasuke questioned as he placed an arm around the back of his wife's chair.

Sasuke was as tall as Sakura with dark spiky hair and a neatly trimmed beard that remined Sakura of his grandson, Asuma, alot. His dark eyes were shared by his son, Hiruzen, and would be shared by his great-grandson, Konohamaru. He had tanned skin covering his toned frame, and wore a dark top with black trousers and black boots.

His wife, Misaki, was rather petite next to her husband's tall frame and was rather pale next to her husband's deep tan. Her long brown hair was twisted up in a complex do at the back of her head and her golden brown eyes held a sense of gentlness to them that Sakura had only seen in Hinata's eyes when she was young and before the war hardened her. She wore a beautifully done light blue kimono with light petals on it.

Sakura could tell that the woman had stopped going on missions the moment she had married, the sad thing was that most women did that. Sakura didn't, and neither did Mito or Inuzuka Sachiko.

"It's the name for the Leader of the Village that Tobirama-kun and I came up with." Sakura informed him, noticing how Madara's hand clenched at the sound of Tobirama's name.

"I vote for Sakura-chan." Mito spoke up startling many with her choice as Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"I second that!" Sachiko added with a grin that showed of her sharp canine teeth.

Sachiko had the same wildness about her that her granddaughter, Tsume, and her great-grandson, Kiba, had about them. Her dark brown hair surrounded her face in wild spikes and her dark eyes were slitted. She had tanned skin covering her slender frame and wore a tight long sleeved top that clinged to her bust, form-fitting black trousers and black sandals with a slight heel. The red fang marks stood out on her cheeks just under her defined cheekbones.

Sakura had been on a mission with the Inuzuka Matiarch and had worked well with her.

"I must decline." Sakura spoke up, an embrassed smile on her lips. "I do not believe I should be the Shodai Hokage."

"Why not?" Sachiko questioned, ignoring her husband, and leaned forward slightly. "You made all the defenses yourself and powered them, we can all feel the chakra in the Village."

"I'm feared already." Sakura said, meeting Sachiko's eyes. "I will not rule this Village by fear, if a new Hokage is needed later on and you still wish me to take the title and the members of the Village know I will not harm them then I will accept the title with grace."

Sachiko huffed but leant back with a firm nod of her head.

"I vote for Hashirama." Tobirama spoke up making Hashirama smile at his younger brother.

"I second that." Hyuga Masaski spoke up, sending a smirk towards Madara that glared at him.

Hyuga Masaski was of tall with pale skin covering his lithe frame. He had the same white pupil-less eyes of the Byakugan as all his clan had with his long dark blue hair framing his face. He wore a ebony kimono over an ivory under-kimono and sandals.

"I vote for Madara-san." Hashirama spoke up making Madara look at him with slight shock which was hidden from everyone apart from Sakura.

"I second that." Nara Fumio yawned as he stretched.

His black hair was pulled back in a spiky ponytail that reminded Sakura of both Shikaku and Shikamaru, and had lazy dark chocolate brown eyes. Richly tanned skin covered a lanky frame that still was able to move with lazy grace that had made Sakura jealous of Shikamaru when she was young. He wore a fishnet top, with a dark green top, and dark grey pants, with black shinobi sandals.

"I vote for Senju." Inuzuka Tadashi spoke up, ignoring his wife's scowl.

Tadashi was tall and muscular with a deep tan and dark eyes. On his cheek was the dark red fangs that all of his clan claimed. He had wild dark brown hair and his face had a feral look to it. He wore He wore a chain-mail top, with a leather jacket, black shinobi sandals, and black pants.

"I vote for Hashirama-san." Akimichi Ryota spoke up.

Akimichi Ryota, like all his clan, was a big man, and wore the clan's armor with the kanji for 'fight' on the chestplate, with wild light brown hair, and his clans tattoos on his cheeks.

"I vote for myself." Madara said smoothly making Sakura's smile that bit wider.

"I vote for Hashirama-san." Sasuke added.

"Hashirama-san." Yamanaka Akihiko spoke up.

Yamanaka Akihiko had long sandy blonde hair, and the same green eyes that is common in his clan. He wore a sleeveless red coat over a dark green kimono styled top, black pants, elbow guards, and black shinobi sandals. He looked more feminine then his future grandson, Inoichi, did.

"I vote for Hashirama-san." Aburame Shin spoke up in monotone.

Shin reminded Sakura alot of Shino's father, Shibi, as he had short very spiky hair and a moustache much like Shibi. He wore the high collar outfit and dark glasses those of his future kin wore.

"Ladies?" Hashirama questioned.

"I vote for Madara-kun." Sakura spoke up, breaking the brief silence.

"I vote for Senju-san." Hyuga Masami said in her soft gentle voice, making Masaki nod slightly in approval when she glanced at him from under her long lashes.

She was a petite woman and reminded Sakura strongly of Hinata with her long dark navy hair and her soft lavender tinted eyes. She wore dark purple kimono with white butterflies over it and her long hair was pulled up in a complex do. She had pale skin covering her slim and softly curved frame.

"Senju-san." Akimichi Haruna added, getting a smile from her husband.

She, like her husband and her clan, was rather big. She had dark brown hair cut short and dark brown eyes. She wore a dark green kimono.

"Hashirama-san." Yamanaka Shiori supported her husband's vote, flicking a stray lock of blonde hair out of her vivid green eyes that her great-granddaughter would inherit from her.

She was a beautiful woman like all of the Yamanaka women with a tall voluptuous figure, long blond hair and bright stunning green eyes, she and her female kin was any man's fantasy. She wore a short red cheongsam with a key-hole front and her long hair was in a half-up do.

"Uchiha-san." Nara Shika supported her husband's vote as well.

Shika was tall with shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes. She had tanned skin covering her slim frame. She wore dark trousers with a dark green long sleeved top and simple ninja sandals.

"Hashirama-san." Aburame Chouko spoke with more emotion then her husband.

Her dark brown hair was tied back in a neat bun at the back of her head and her dark eyes wasn't hidden by anything though she did wear a high-collar outfit like her husband.

It was obvious that Hashirama had won, and Sakura could feel how tense Madara had come as he kept his eyes closed.

"I still vote for Sakura." Sachiko said stubbornly.

While Tadashi maybe happy for Hashirama being their Alpha, Sachiko wanted Sakura. Sakura was strong, stronger then her husband and stronger then Hashirama, she had already made the defenses to protect their Village and their Pack-members, she would make a good Alpha.

"I vote for Sakura-san." Misaki spoke up, startling many with her choice.

Sakura wasn't that surprised. She had once saved Misaki when she had run across the Sarutobi woman while out on a mission. She knew that Misaki felt that she owed Sakura something, and Misaki had given Sakura her loyalty third to her after her family and clan.

All eyes turned to Mito, who knew she was free to chose whoever she wanted for her husband had already won and she didn't have vote for him out of duty to help him win.

"I vote for Sakura-san." Mito voted.

"Hashiram has the most votes." Tobirama declared, looking around the round table filled with the Clan Leaders and their wives. "Senju Hashirama is the Shodai Hokage."

Sakura glanced at Madara when he stood before standing gracefully, placing a hand onto his arm as she kept her eyes on his face, seeing the subtle signs of anger. To the other's, her touch seemed to be a gesture of affection when it really was to keep him calm.

Seeing that Madara was keeping his calm front up, Sakura turned to Hashirama and bowed her head with a smile.

"You have our congratulates, Hashirama-san." She said politely, her smile not wavering as she wrapped her arms around Madara's arm. "But I'm afraid that we must leave. We have much to get settled at our new compound."

"Of course." Hashirama said with a nod.

With one more parting smile from Sakura to the other Heads of Clans, and the two Uchiha left.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay, I'm going to explain some of what Sakura can do. In my mind, Sakura is a genius in her own right, so I don't think it's so much of a stretch to make her able to make complex seals and she is immortal, so it's not hard to imagine that she learned all she could about seals, illusions and everything she could get her hands on before Kyubi sent her to the past.<strong>

**Sakura has perfect chakra control and I personally believe she could do more then chakra-strength with that control, and so chakra crystal just popped into my mind and I added them in.**

**Also I would like to add that Ino's eyes in the Manga are vivid green, not blue like they are in the Anime.**

**Sakura's Children so far:**

**Akira: Eldest son of Kyubi and Sakura. Akira is tall, like all Kitsune, with a lean but still muscular frame covered by lightly tanned skin, with long spiky carmine red hair and forest green almond-shaped close-set eyes. He has a slim face with a strong jaw, thin eyebrows, a thin nose, defined cheekbones, and slightly thin lips as he took after Kyubi more then Sakura. He has a youthful timeless look to him but he has an aura much like his father that demands respect.**

**Tamaki: Second son of Kyubi and Sakura. Tamaki is tall with a lean and lanky frame that was still muscular that was covered by pale skin. He has short spiky persimmon orange hair and forest green almond-shaped close-set eyes. He has a slim face with a strong jaw and full lips, a thin nose, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones. He also has a youthful timeless look to him.**

**Riku: Third son of Kyubi and Sakura. Riku like his brother's is tall with a medium build with pale skin, and dark red hair that fell just above his collar. He has forest green almond-shaped close-set eyes with a slim face with a slim jaw, thin eyebrows, full lips, a thin nose, and high cheekbones. He too has the youthful timeless look to him.**

**Mai: The only daughter of Kyubi and Sakura, and their youngest child. Mai though tall, has not reach anywhere near her brothers' heights and is shorter then her mother at five foot nine while Sakura is an even five foot ten, with a slender frame with pale skin. She has carmine red hair in choatic curls that falls half-way down her back and forest green almond-shaped close-set eyes. She has a slim face with a slim jaw, thin eyebrows, small nose, full lips, and high cheekbones making her strikingly like her mother. She also has the same youthful timeless look that the rest of her family share.**

**Kaname: Eldest son of Madara and Sakura. Kaname is tall with a lean but muscular frame with pale skin, and black hair that fell passed his shoulders. He has forest green almond-shaped deep-set eyes, and his face is slightly slim with a strong jaw, a thin nose, thin eyebrows, high cheekbones and only slightly full lips.**

**Raizou: Second son of Madara and Sakura. Raizou is tall with a lean frame with a medium build covered by pale skin. He has sangria red hair that stopped just before his collar and forest green almond-shaped close-set eyes. He has a slim face with a small nose, high cheekbones, thin eyebrows, a slim jaw, and slightly thin lips, making him look strikingly like his mother though Madara genes gave his face more masculine angle to it.**

**Makoto: Third son of Madara and Sakura. Makoto though tall doesn't reach the height of his older brothers and has a lean frame with pale skin. He has untidy black hair that shines red in the right light and forest green almond-shaped eyes. He has a slim face with a slim jaw, thin eyebrows, a thin nose, a high cheekbones and full lips.**

**Kazuki: Fourth son and youngest child of Madara and Sakura. Kazuki, like Makoto, doesn't reach the height of his older brothers and is slightly shorter then Makoto and has a medium build. He has a more slimer face then Kaname but not as slim as Makoto or Raizou, with a small nose, thin eyebrows, full lips, and defined cheekbones. He has carmine red hair in chaotic curls that just brush his shoulders and frames his face.**


	6. Rage, Jealousy, and Valley of the End

**Through Time**

**The Rewrite**

**By: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Six, The Clan Head's Rage, Jealousy, and The Valley Of The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Uchiha Compound ~<strong>

Sakura had lived with Madara since she was seven in her second life, she had grown up as his childhood friend, his future-wife. For eighteen years, she had claimed the title of his wife. She had seen him at his worst, his weakest, when he was the most happiest and now she believed she would see him at his angerest.

Sakura didn't flinch when Madara threw one of the wooden tables across the room, breaking the shoji screen and acoss the garden she had made in the middle of their new home as he snarled in pure rage.

"How dare he!" Madara shouted, sending another table out of the ruined shoji. "Allowing his brother to vote but not my own! He made it so it would end in his favour!"

Sakura said nothing as he completely destroyed the room. Who ever said that Uchihas didn't have a temper, they had obviously never seen them when they were safely within their own walls. Uchiha men had some of the worse tempers Sakura had ever seen.

She waited until he stood in the middle of the room, his breathing deep, and his body still and tensed.

"It is a shame that Izuna-kun and Asuka-san could not of voted." Sakura said calmly as she carefully made her way to his side. "That would of brought you two more votes, but you have to remember Madara-kun." She placed a hand on his tense shoulder. "The Uchiha Ichizoku have killed more of their kin while the Senju has settled for peaceful alliances. The voting would of still fallen in his favour, my dear husband, for Hashirama-san seems a better choice over an Uchiha."

Madara snarled as he gripped her biceps and shook her.

"Whose side are you on?" He snarled, his rage blinding him. "Am I not your husband? Have I not shown you affection? Loyalty?" He shook her again, his fingers digging into her smooth skin. "You defend him! Should I be concerned about your faithfulness, my wife?"

Sakura felt her own temper flare at that. Her chakra was unleashed, it lashed out at his, overpowering the darker chakra easily and curling around his coils painfully making him let go of her and stumble back, blood slipping down his chin, nose and eyes.

"Do not accuse me of being unfaithful!" She snarled, her eyes glowing eerily as she moved towards him. "You are my husband. I have shown you _my _affection and _my _loyalty for eighteen years! Even before that! I gave you the truth Madara and you should not let your rage blind you to the fact I am right!"

Both were silent for several moments as each calmed themselves before Sakura stepped forward and placed her hands on his chest as she healed the damage done by her chakra. She looked up when she was done, not moving her hands, and Madara met her eyes before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Their marriage wasn't the most normal, Madara knew that. Their fights were more physical and violent then most couples, whenever they had a problem with the other when they were young, they had fought it out in spars, and they did not show that much affection for the other while in front of people. But they cared about each other. They had spent most of their lives with eachother and it was impossible for them not to love each other, Madara thought. They made their marriage work, they had changed the Clan and had out lived many of the previous patriarch and matriarch, they have had four sons that they had watched grow up.

But Madara was afraid. He was scared that all of it was going to be taken from him. His Clan, his family, his sons and brother, and most of all his wife. He was afraid that Hashirama was going to use his power to do it. The Uchiha clan and the Senju clan had been fighting for years, enemies before the birth of their clans. Hashirama had every reason to destroy Madara and his family, and he had the power to do it. But Madara wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Haruno Tea Shop, One Month Later ~<strong>

It was unreal for Sakura to sit in the newly opened Haruno Tea Shop when she had many fond memories of growing up in the apartment above it and watching her mother run the shop.

It was strange to see her great-grandmother, who she had only seen in photos, and her grandfather running around without a care like any other child. It was startling and made her feel some melancholy as she watched them.

"Sakura-san?" Misaki asked.

"Hai, Misaki-san?" Sakura questioned, taking a sip of her green tea.

"Are you alright?" Misaki questioned, tilting her head to the side as Mito watched Sakura with mild concern.

"My mother had a tea shop like this." Sakura answered, a sad smile curling her lips.

"Your mother?" Sachiko questioned in surprise, a skewer of dango held in her hand.

The three women had never given much thought of Sakura's parents or her life before she lived with the Uchiha Clan. It was somewhat unreal to think that she had a life before the Uchiha Clan.

"Where is your mother?" Sachiko asked somewhat tactlessly.

"Dead." Sakura said softly, her eyes unfocused as she looked at her cup. "I am the last of my family and Village."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Sachiko apologized while Mito glared at her.

"Not many outside of the Uchiha Ichizoku know of that." Sakura said before she stood, placing down a few coins. "I must be getting home, Kazuki-kun's training will end soon and Makoto-kun needs to be reminded to leave his room."

"See you later, Sakura-chan." Mito said while Misaki smiled in parting and Sachiko waved as she ate some dango.

Sakura smiled at them and left the small shop and began to make her way towards the Uchiha compound.

"Sakura-san!" Tobirama called as he made his way through the crowd towards Sakura.

"Tobirama-kun." Sakura greeted with a smile before the two began to talk as Tobirama walked her towards the Uchiha Compound.

Madara's eyes flickered to the sharingan as he saw the younger Senju brother with his wife, and he tuned out Izuna's words. Izuna watched in surprise as Madara strided away from him till he saw Sakura with Tobirama and hurried after his brother before his jealousy could make him do anything foolish.

"Nee-sama!" Izuna called making Sakura look over to the Uchiha brothers and immediately made her way to Madara's side, having seen his anger and jealousy though not understanding the reason before the emotions.

Madara did something that almost made Izuna gape and made Tobirama turn away in jealousy. He grabbed Sakura firmly, pulled her into him and kissed her deeply, one hand holding her head firmly and his other arm wrapped possessively around her waist as one of Sakura's hands placed on Madara's jaw and the other gripping his arm.

Izuna ducked his head to hide his smile as he glanced at Tobirama retreated back. Madara was becoming quite the possessive husband now a days.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Uchiha Compound, Eight Months Later ~<strong>

"Do you know what this meeting is about, Kaa-sama?" Raizou asked as he sat behind his mother and Makoto while Kaname sat next to him and behind Kazuki.

"I have a feeling." She replied softly as she sat straight with perfect poise and Kazuki linked their fingers together making her smile softly, though she said no more of the reason.

Sakura and her sons stayed silent as Madara spoke his fears to his can to try and convince them that they had to take the power from Hashirama to protect themselves.

Sakura inwardly shook her head, Madara had left it too late. The Clan had settled in Konoha, they were enjoying the peace and the less risk of being attacked. They wouldn't help him and his fears were unfound. If Hashirama had wanted to harm them, they would of.

She wasn't surprised when many called him power-hungry and refused to help him before they left before it was only her sons, Izuna and his family, Madara and herself.

Before Izuna could speak up, Sakura stood, bringing Kazuki and Makoto with her and making Raizou and Kaname stand.

Madara's face turned to stone as he met her eyes.

"You refuse to stand by my side?" He whispered harshly though everyone heared, making Izuna inhale sharply as he turned to his elder 'sister'.

Never had Sakura not stood by Madara's side. She always stood by Madara, supporting him like any wife would. She wouldn't really refuse to stand by his side now, would she? Izuna wondered as he watched her.

"I understand your fears Madara." Sakura said evenly. "But I will not put my sons in danger."

"You are my wife!" Madara roared making Kazuki flinch into her side. "You belong by my side."

Sakura took a step forward so she was infront of both Makoto and Kazuki, and her voice lowered to a threating whisper;

"I am their mother and I will protect them, even from your foolishness."

"My foolishness?" He questioned dangerously as he took a step forward making both Kaname and Raizou tense, ready to protect their mother against their father if needed.

"You let the Ichizoku settle, you let them get used too life in Konoha." She told him. "You should of known that they would not follow you now if it meant they would lose their new found peace."

Madara's eyes narrowed though he could say nothing to the truth of her words.

"I will not fight against you but I not fight for you and neither will our sons." With that said, she left with her sons, not once looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Uchiha Compound, Two weeks later ~<strong>

Sakura stood from her vainty and moved soundlessly to the open shoji and gazed out at her garden.

The moon reflected on the calm water of the Koi pond and lit the red wooden bridge over it, the sakura blossoms looked silver in the moonlight. The white anemone glowed beautifully next to the red camellia flowers and blue forget-me-not flowers spoke of feelings of sincere true love. Red, pink and purple carnation flowers spoke of fascination, distinction and love.

It looked exquisite in the moonlight and it was a shame that the meanings of the flowers would mean nothing in the light of the red dawn to come.

The door to her room slid open quietly and then shut when the person entered.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone with your brother, Izuna-kun." Sakura commented, not even looking at her brother-in-law.

"He would not let me go." Izuna answered after a moment, obviously displeased.

"He is finally using his intelligence then." Sakura commented mildly making Izuna bristle. "He knows you'll be needed to lead the Clan once he is declared dead."

"How can you say that?" Izuna snapped, his temper finally getting the better of him.

Izuna had always had better control of his temper then Madara, Sakura mused. She had been wondering when he would finally snap.

"He is your husband and you say that he will be declared dead so calmly!" He stated curtly. "Do you not care about him at all?"

Izuna couldn't believe that. Sakura had always cared about him and Madara, Sakura had been Madara's wife going on too nineteen years. But she was acting so calmly, so accepting and she didn't even offer her help to her husband!

Sakura finally turned away from her garden and looked at him, glowing green eyes trapped his dark eyes.

"I have cared about Madara-kun since we were young Izuna-kun and you know that." She said calmly and softly. "I know for a fact that come morning Uchiha Madara will be declared dead, the Uchiha Ichizoku will need you."

"How do you know this?" He whispered his question.

Sakura had always seemed to know more then she led on. She never seemed surprise about what was happening in the world, like she already knew it was going to happen. He had always wonder how she knew some many things and why she would sometimes get this look in her eyes like she was so much older then she looked. He also wondered why sometimes he felt like Sakura was indifferent to most things happening, like she didn't or couldn't care about Madara and Izuna as they cared about her.

"I know many things Izuna-kun." She said, her eyes unfocued though still trapping his gaze with a look like she had seen a thousand years pass her by while remaining the same timeless beauty. "So many things I wish to change, to interfere with, but I can not and will not change what is going to happen tonight."

Her eyes focued and seemed to pierce through him as they glowed with pure vivid green chakra.

"Tonight Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara shall battle for the control of Konoha and the title Hokage." She said it clearly and evenly, not moving her gaze away from his so he understood she was serious. "The Highest Tailed-Demon Lord will be summon, Valley of the End will be created, and Uchiha Madara, in the end, will be declared dead. The Uchiha Ichizoku will be held under suspicious and will be held with distrust by the rest of the Village. The Ichizoku will need you to led them and protect them and you will do that."

It was silent for a few moments before an alarm echoed through the Village just second after demonic chakra was felt in the air. The clamour of the nervous Clan members was heard as they left their homes before their was a few screams of fear from children.

"KAA-SAMA! KAA-SAMA!" Kazuki shouted, throwing open the door as he rushed in. "There's this huge kistune in the forest with nine-tails."

Tomoya, his guard, followed behind him in human form. His medium dark red hair fell messily into his light blue eyes. Like all kitsune he was tall, but had silvery pale skin covering his thin muscular frame.

"It's Kyubi-done, Sakura-hime." Tomoya told her as he placed his large hands gently onto Kazuki's shoulders in a protective gesture that was tinted with slight possessiveness making Sakura send him a sharp look which made his eyes lower though he did not remove his hands.

"The Ichizoku is afraid." Yasu informed her as he entered with Makoto, his eyes trained on Tomoya though he stayed close to his ward.

He was tall with short neat black hair and dark blue eyes. He had tanned skin covering his toned frame.

"What should we do, Sakura-hime?" Takuma questioned as he and Kaname appeared in the doorway, Hiroshi and Raizou appearing just a second after.

Ayumu silently shifting into his human form as he leaned in the open shoji doorway to the garden. His face blank as he watched his Mistress, wondering what she was going to do now. He could feel his Lord's chakra and knew it would soon effect his Mistress' human children, they were only safe from the fear it stirred while in the house their mother had protected or wrapped within her chakra.

"Izuna-kun?" Sakura questioned looking at her brother-in-law.

Izuna met her eyes and nodded firmly before leaving. Sakura smiled as she took Makoto's hand while Kazuki grapped her other hand in a tight grip.

"Sakura-hime?" Ayumu questioned, wondering what she was about to do.

"The Ichzoku needs us." She told him with a smile before the group left the house and entered the large courtyard of the compound where everyone had gathered.

Makoto's hold on his mother's hand tightened as he saw the kitsune over the large towering trees. It was visible over the large walls and even with it being so far away. He could feel it's chakra, it was tainted and inhuman and made it hard to breathe. It stirred fear to raise in his chest and made terrors cold hands wrap around his throat making it close and him choke slightly. He knew his body was shaking slightly from the feelings the chakra brought forth.

"Makoto." His mother's soft voice warmed him almost as much as feeling her chakra curl around him protectively, soothing his shaking.

He looked at her, his sharingan spinning wildly in response of his fear, and absently noticed that her chakra was curled around Kazuki, Raizou and Kaname too.

"It's alright." She ressured him with a smile, pulling both him and Kazuki close to her side, her arms curling around them as she watched Izuna try to calm the Clan down.

Sakura could feel the ninja of Konoha moving and wasn't that surprised to feel both Mito and Tobirama heading towards the Compound. She allowed them to enter the Compound without the defenses kicking in.

Many heads turned when they felt Tobirama and Mito come closer to them, Izuna appearing by his sister-in-laws side.

"Sakura-chan." Mito stepped forward ignoring the rest of the Uchiha, her own brother-in-law standing protectively by her.

"Mito-chan." Sakura greeted stepping forward, allowing her sons guards protect them from Kyubi's chakra.

"Please help us." Mito begged.

Sakura stared at her friend for a moment before she nodded.

"Nee-sama." Izuna said as he wrapped a hand around her bicep. "He is your husband."

"The battle will be over before we get there, Izuna-kun." Sakura whispered to him.

Izuna and Sakura stared at eachother for a moment before Izuna nodded and released her before he stepped back. Sakura smiled before she turned to Mito and Tobirama.

"Shall we go?" She asked making Mito nod, looking relieved.

* * *

><p>Sakura leaped from one branch to another easily, followed closely by Tobirama and then Mito.<p>

It was easy for her to lead them towards the battle, even if it was impossible not to know with Kyubi's overwhelming chakra that the ninja had been able to feel from the Village, hell they could see him from the Village.

Sakura was somewhat impressed with Tobirama and Mito, who showed no sign of the fear that Kyubi's chakra stirred. Sakura understood why many people from her time had feared the Kyubi but she thought they were idiots to treat Naruto like he was Kyubi. Their chakra was completely different, even if they couldn't fully see how different.

Naruto's chakra had been light and a bright golden colour that would move like the wind he had been known to control while Kyubi's was a deep red mixed with burnt orange, it was heavy and felt tainted to humans because it was demonic and burned like hot flames.

Kyubi's chakra could bring fear like no other to humans though Sakura knew he did that for kicks. Kyubi could be a the perfect sadist, he could make so his chakra brought the fear of hell to anyone just for the pleasure of seeing them terrified. Of course Kyubi could also be kind though he refused to show his softer side infront of many people.

Sakura leaped down from the tree, nimbly landing on her feet before she darted towards the battle, alreadying feeling Madara's chakra retreating while Hashirama struggled to contain Kyubi, her strides were long and swift and made it hard for Tobirama or Mito to keep up with her.

She paused at the cliff of the new Valley, looking down at the large nine-tailed kitsune which was bound in thick branches, the water of the near by river already steadily falling down into the Valley making a rushing waterful.

Kyubi's head snaped up and his large eyes met hers. Forest green eyes meet vermillion eyes. Their eyes didn't break their gaze as Mito passed her and leaped to her husband's side. Their gaze stayed locked as Hashirama and Mito began drawing seals to seal Kyubi into Mito.

**_"Be careful Sakura-hime, for the hard times have just began." _**Kyubi spoke, his deep baritone voice echoing through the Valley just before he was sealed within Mito.

"What was that about?" Tobirama asked as Hashirama steadied his wife. "How do you know the Kyubi?"

"He saved my life." She said simply as she watched the Senju couple head up the branches. "Times are changing, Tobirama-kun. And they will become harder. The peace we have enjoyed will soon trail to an end."

Tobirama looked at her sharply, his eyes studying her closely.

"The Uchiha Ichizoku will not be the cause of this." She answered the unspoken question and accusion in his red gaze. "No, the storm what will come will be the other Kages fault with the help of your brother."

"What does Hashirama have to do with it?" He asked in bemusement.

"Your brother is too trusting for his own good." She told him. "He likes to believe in the good of others and keeping things equal. This makes him a fool in a way, and make him do something very foolish that will bring forth the brewing storm, have no doubt about that, Tobirama-kun."

Tobirama wondered briefly if Sakura was someone who could see into the future, a Seer. But his thoughts were broken by Mito and Hashirama walking towards them. Hashirama somewhat bloody from his battle with Madara, and Mito with a light sheen of sweat from the sealing.

"My husband, Hashirama-san?" Sakura questioned softly, her eyes taking in the destruction that had taken place.

The histroy books did not to it justice. The damage done by them was unbelieveable.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san." Hashirama spoke, truly sounding that he was sorry that his rival was going to be declared dead. "But Madara-san is dead."


	7. Marriage, Thoeries, Chakra

**Through Time**

**The Rewrite**

**By: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Seven, The Alliance of Marriage, Theories at The Wedding and The Chakra of Past.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Uchiha Compound, One week later, March ~<strong>

The Elders of the Clan had allowed a week for a memorial of Madara to take place and the Clan to clam down some before Sakura, her sons, Izuna and his wife Asuka was brought before them with Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito and Toshio.

Asuka sat next to Izuna on his left while Sakura sat at his right at the large low table. Asuka was rather petite with long dark hair tied up in a bun with dark grey eyes. She had pale skin covering her slender frame and wore a dark navy kimono.

Kaname sat next to Sakura with his brothers next to him, across from them were the Senju and at the head length of the table were the five Elders.

"The Village is filled with unease when it comes to our Ichizoku." Kenshin spoke, his voice was gravelly. "To hopefully ease some of that, we have called Hashirama-san here to agree of a marriage between his brother and Sakura-san."

Kenshin was the Head Elder and the only one that Sakura respected and had very good terms with. His dark hair had turned grey over the years and his body was no longer a fit as it used to be. His eyes were closed and Sakura rarely saw the somewhat milky dark grey eyes anymore. Though he was almost blind, he saw a lot more then he let on.

"I agree." Hashirama said, after glancing at his brother while Izuna tensed slightly.

Osamu, another Elder but who Sakura hated, passed the marriage contract towards the Senju Head to be signed as Izuna and Sakura had already signed it.

Kazuki scowled at the table as he heard Hashirama and Tobirama sign the contract, he didn't think the Elders had the right to make his mother some guy like that, even if the guy was the Hokage's brother.

"Sakura-san, you will be leaving the Uchiha Compound today." Ran, the only female Elder and one of the Elders that Sakura had somewhat good terms with, said. "To your new home with the Senju Ichizoku."

"You will, of course, be leaving your sons here." Osamu spoky smoothly making heads snap to him.

"What?" Raizou asked in outrage.

"You can't do that!" Kazuki cried, his eyes burning sangria.

"We'll be going with Kaa-sama." Makoto said strongly with Kaname's nod of agreement as the Eldest son glared at the Elder.

Further protest was cut of by the raise in temperature that made sweat break out across most foreheads.

Sakura was resting one elbow on the table, her hand propped her head, and was looking at the Elders. Her green eyes were glowing a vivid emerald green and her lips were curled in a sharp smile as her chaotic curls touched the table.

"I'm sorry." Sakura spoke, her smile a bit wider and a bit sharper. "But I think I just heard that I would be leaving my sons here?"

"You are correct, Sakura-san." Osamu said, ignoring the sweat on his brow as he stared at Sakura.

"I'm afraid that you are incorrect, Osamu-sama." Sakura said easily. "When I leave today, I'll be taking my sons with me."

"Your son's are needed to bring glory back to the Ichizoku." Osamu said strongly. "You are no longer needed in their lives, you have kept them from doing their duty."

"You wish to use my sons as weapons." Sakura summarised, her eyes narrowed. "You will not be using my sons, you will not keep me from my sons, I will not let you."

"You have no choice-" Osamu's words were cut of violently as a hand of pure vivid emerald chakra, that flickered like flames, was thrusted through his chest.

Eyes moved to Sakura, whose head was still being propped up by one hand while the other hand was outstretched, her vivid emerald green flame-like chakra encrusted her hand and burnt away the sleeve of her dark green kimono to curl around her arm.

Osamu's mouth moved silently as blood seeped out making Asuka turn her way from the sight.

"It seems you don't have a choice, Osamu-sama." Sakura spoke airily, her smile changing til it was wide and filled with mocking while her eyes were in slits. "I will be leaving today with my sons, the Uchiha Ichizoku will never use them as weapons, and I'll be taking them over your dead body."

The vivid emerald green hand removed itself from the collasped chest making Osamu slump forward onto the table, a pool of blood forming.

Kenshin chuckled lightly, somewhat enjoying the incredulous and slightly fearful looks sent his way by some.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to kill that fool, Sakura-chan." He said lightly, his wrinkled hands curling around his cane. "Do not be a stranger, the Compound is still your home."

"Of course, Kenshin-sama, I wouldn't dream of not visiting you and having our monthly tea." Sakura said with a normal smile.

Kenshin nodded with a warm smile before he stood and began to make his way to the door, whistling merrily as he did. The other Elders exchanged looks before following Kenshin.

Izuna lightly touched his wife's arm, making her look at him.

"You can leave now." He said somewhat softly making Asuka nod quickly and standing.

She casted Sakura a fearful look before near rushing from the room making Sakura make an amusement sound.

"Asuka-san is always so afraid of me, I wonder if I should be hurt?" Sakura wondered outloud, glancing at Izuna.

Izuna could stop the smile curling his lips as he replied;

"Many of the Ichizoku fears you somewhat, Nee-sama, does that really upset you?"

"Iie, but she is one of the few who does not even bother hiding their fear from me." Sakura said as she waved a hand, an illusion covering Osamu's body from view.

"She was the third daughter of a low-level Bunke." Izuna said like that explained everything though with the way Sakura nodded thoughtful it seemed it did. "You also can do things with chakra that is thought of as impossible."

"It can not be impossible if I am able to do it." Sakura said in her own logical way making Izuna make a sound of amusement as he shook his head.

Sakura glanced at the Senjus, her gaze stopping at Tobirama.

"Are you sure this is what you wanted?" She asked him, her normal smile curving her lips as she raised one of her eyebrows, a mild questioning light lit her forest green eyes.

Tobirama glanced at the illusioned area where the Uchiha Elder's corpse lay in a pool of his own blood, he looked at the four step-sons he had just gotten when he signed the contract. He then looked at his new wife, the woman he had loved since he first saw her, the woman who had become his friend as Konoha was built, the woman who had been Uchiha Madara's wife, the woman who had claimed the title as The Gem of the Uchiha Ichizoku since she was young, the woman who had just killed a man infront of him without remorse to keep her sons with her.

Just looking at her and Tobirama knew that Sakura thought he must regret signing the agreement but he didn't. He had silently watched Sakura from afar at the Daimyo's parties when they were young, he had talked to her about anything he could think of when they were building Konoha and he watched her put together some of her defenses.

He understood her in a way many would never understand her. He knew that Sakura looked at many things with indifference, that her children were the only ones she truly held love for. He understood something that Madara never did, Sakura would most likely never love him. She would hold affection for him and care about him but he doubted that she would ever love him. And yet, knowing that he had still agreed because he loved her in a way that he couldn't explain.

Sakura was indifferent to most people, she could be coldhearted, and he knew she could be vengeful when she was crossed especially if it had something to do with indangering her sons. She was patient and she was kind to those she held affection for. She had been the woman he wanted by his side the moment he saw her and now that he had her, he wouldn't let her go.

"Hai." He said firmly, enjoying the slight surprise that lit up her eyes, "This is what I want, Sakura."

Sakura nodded in acceptance before she stood gracefully with her sons following her lead.

"Let us pack our things." Sakura said before she left the room with fluid grace, her sons following behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Konohagakure no Sato, Two Weeks Later, Senju Compound, March ~<strong>

Airi sat at one of the white covered tables and swirled her white wine in the glass in her hand as her amber gaze remained on the couple dancing in the middle of the wooden dancefloor, seemingly unaware of the other dancers as they twirled and spun gracefully to the music.

Sakura looked beautiful in a white strapless dress that clung to her torso like a corset, little glittering crystals were carefully sewn on the bodice of the dress, while the skirt flarred out slightly at the hips till it touched the ground. Her carmine red hair was not in her normally gentle curls but in a mass of chaotic curls that cascaded down her back, the only reason it wasn't passed her rear was because a good amount of her hair was tied in a bun at the back of her head, stray strands of hair was clipped out of the right side of her face by a detailed crystal butterfly. A crystal choker circled her slim neck and crystal bracelets circled her slender wrists, while long dangling crystal earrings glittered from her ears, the bar going through her right ear was replaced by a thin crystal that glowed a vivid green, a new platinum ring was on her left ringfinger.

Her Uncle was dressed in a black kimono, black hakama, and a black haori. He looked striking next to his new wife, the black looking darker against the white and the white looking brighter against the black.

"Should I be worried that you are planning my mother's untimely death?" A soft teasing baritone asked before Uchiha Raizou settled in one of the white covered seats at the table, holding his own glass of wine though the dark red wine looked more like blood.

"I'm actually trying to figure her out." Airi said after sending the Uchiha a dry look.

Raizou gave her a long look like he was studying her before he leaned back in his seat taking a sip of his wine.

"Having any luck?" He asked as he watched the wine swirl in his glass.

"Sakura-san is the most distant person I have ever met without letting people know she's distant." Airi declared as she almost glared at the woman.

Raizou chuckled slightly into his glass making Airi glare at him.

"Kaa-sama has always been like that." Raizou said after he had swallowed some of the wine. "Though many don't see that part of her. They see her as kind-hearted, friendly and polite woman who can be dangerous."

"She is dangerous." Airi said strongly making Raizou's eyebrow arch slightly, she flushed at his look.

"You're right." Raizou said softly, his forest green eyes focusing on his mother, who was now dancing with his older brother. "Many forget that she has massacred whole Ichizokus and small villages, apart from those who have fought her. Even those who have seen her in battle or the battlefield after she had battled, forget just how dangerous my mother can be." He absently swirled the wine in his glass. "She can do things with chakra no-one else can."

"Like make a hand of pure chakra, expanding the reach of her own arm, and able to go through people's chests?" Airi asked drily making Raizou smile in amusement.

Airi noticed that Raizou smiled much like his mother, it was distant and polite tinted with enough of his emotions for it to be classed real but not fully reaching his eyes.

"Your brother told of that, then?" Raizou asked rhetorically since it was obvious Toshio had.

"You and your older brother watch your mother alot." Airi noted as she watched Raizou. "Why?"

"When we were younger, Kaname and I became rivals for our mother's affection." Raizou decided to answer her question, it was common knowledge in the Uchiha Clan. "I was able to get it much more easier since I'm more like our mother. Kaname takes after our father in personality and looks though he has Kaa-sama's temperment, he hardly ever loses his temper." Raizou's lips twisted into an amusement smirk. "Ayumu-san said that long before Kaa-sama joined the Ichizoku, she had a horrible quick-temper though we've never seen it."

"You almost sound like you want to." Airi noted with a snort.

Raizou smiled as he shook his head slightly.

"Kaa-sama is scary enough without us seeing her angry." Raizou said, his smile turning slightly warmer as he caught sight of Kazuki dancing with their mother.

"Do you think that Sakura-san will ever love Tobirama-ji-san?" Airi asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Kaa-sama may come to hold affection for him." Raizou said softly after a few thoughtful moments. "But I doubt she'll ever love him."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, Two days Later, March ~<strong>

Sakura carefully sat crossed legged in the middle grassy garden in the middle of her new home that only had a Koi pond in it, she breathed deeply as she closed her eyes.

She could remember when she first started learning to play with the chakra in nature. She could almost hear Naruto's soft but still deep baritone voice as he settled his large warm hands on her slim shoulders.

_"Now concentrate, Sakura-chan." _His warm breath had hit the shell of her ear as he whispered softly from his place behind her. _"The chakra in nature is very subtle and flows smoother then chakra in people. Most people never even sense it."_

_"Let your chakra flow out, don't force it, keep your breathing soft and even."_ She let her chakra flow out of her, in to the ground. _"Don't fight against the lighter chakra, work with it, become one with it."_

Her chakra gently coaxed the chakra of nature so they could work together.

_"The chakra is wild, no matter how much smoother it feels, the chakra is wild. You can never fully tame it but you can get it to help you." _He would say. _"It can let you see everything if you wish. Nothing can keep the chakra of nature out."_

In Sakura's mind came a detailed almost plan of the Compound. She focused firmly on her own house, at the four corners of the house, she coaxed the nature's chakra to condense with her chakra in four crystals, linking them together to make a ward around the house.

_"Nature has an empathy gift," _He had told her, sounding somewhat unsure.

_"You don't sound sure, Naruto." _She had said though her eyes had remained closed, she had known he was making a face as he thought of a way to explain his feelings.

_"They can feel peoples emotions in a vague sense, you could most likely make some sort of defense because of that but I can't think of how." _He had said and she could almost tell he had shrugged.

No one with the intent to harm could enter their home. Sakura made the crystals link to her, feeling the sharp sting of a seal appearing above her heart. It would heat up if someone with the intent to harm tried to enter her home, it would also send a copy of a chakra signature of who entered her home so she would know and wouldn't be surprised by them.

She then brought the chakra's attention to the seeds she had planted in the garden, and she smiled as the chakra curled protectively around the seeds and aided their growth to speed up. She could see in her minds eye how the seeds grew and pushed their way out of the ground.

When she opened her eyes, her smile widened as she saw the flowers blooming aswell as the blossoms on the newly grown sakura trees.

"Beautiful." Tobirama commented as he leaned in the doorway of the open shoji door, gazing around at the brightly flowered garden.

"Arigato." She thanked as she looked at him.

Tobirama met her gaze, forest green met red.

"I hope you enjoy our home." He told her making her smile change to one of agreement.

It was strange to see how much one smile could change to convert different messages to people.


	8. Team Tobirama, Failed Peace

**Through Time**

**The Rewrite**

**By: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Eight, Team Tobirama, The Failed Talks Of Peace, and The Storm Released.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, Main Household's Training Grounds, April ~<strong>

"So this is Tobirama-san team?" Makoto questioned softly from his place on the varanda next to his mother, glancing up from his book to look at said team.

Sakura made a hummin noise as she looked at Team Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. Hiruzen was as cocky as his grandson, Konohamaru, would be while Homura was alot like Udon, the more serious member of the team and Koharu was alot like Moegi, keeping the boys in line and unafraid of smacking the young Sarutobi if he became to cocky for his own good.

It was amazing how alike the two teams were yet so different at the same time.

"They're weak." Kaname commented, his arms crossed firmly across his chest as he leaned against the wall by the open shoji doorway.

"Aren't you being a bit hard on them, Kaname?" Raizou asked, a smile curving his lips as he served his mother some tea. "They have only just be put under Tobirama-san."

Kazuki laughed as he reached for a stick of dango, being careful of Tomoya curled in his lap as he did;

"But he teaching them stuff we learn when we were four! They're six!" Kazuki exclaimed before he bit into the dango.

"Many Ichizokus don't push their children like the Uchiha and Hyuga Ichizokus do." Makoto said as he focused back on his book, Yasu curled next to him.

"That's why it's easier to slaughter their children." Kaname spoke as he watched the three six year olds spar, Takuma sprawled on his back next to the Uchiha. "They don't have enough training to protect themselves."

"We're allies now Kaname, it would best if you stopped thinking of slaughtering the other Ichizokus." Raizou chided light-heartedly, Hiroshi sat next to him, his eyes alert as he watched his ward with a narrowed-eyed glare, waiting for the teen to do something.

"The other Ichizokus are almost as protective of their young as I am of you." Sakura added as she picked up her cup of tea as Ayumu chewed on a dango she gave him. "If one went after their young, they would have to fight off a good number of the Ichizoku to get to them in most cases."

Kaname just made a humming noise in the back of his throat and continued to watch the team, while Honoka brought out more tea and wagashi for them.

"Arigato, Honoka-san." Sakura smiled at her handmaid, Kazuki exclaiming his thanks as he grabbed some of the blossom-shaped sweets.

Honoka had changed over the years, she had gotten older and as she was in her late-thirties, wrinkles were just starting to appear at the covers of her eyes. But she hadn't changed much in personality, Sakura thought as she watched Honoka bow with a slight blush before she headed back into the house and towards the kitchen.

"What do you think of the team, Kaa-sama?" Kazuki asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Sakura was somewhat amusement to note that all her sons showed interest in her answer in their own way. Kazuki, always the more direct of her young sons, was focusing his whole attention to her, while Makoto kept his eyes on his book though his eyes weren't moving to take in the words. Raizou had shifted his body slightly towards her as he poured himself more tea while Kaname watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"They are not that skilled now." She began after setting her cup down on the table. "But they will become strong."

Only Kazuki was disappointed with her somewhat short answer. She noticed that Kaname was studying them, obviously looking for something she had seen in the young trio, Raizou glancing at them with some interest at the sure way she spoke of them becoming strong, while Makoto carried on reading, having filed away her words to the back of his mind to look over at later date.

She hid a fond smile behind her tea while she watched Tobirama teach his team.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage's Tower, 1st June ~<strong>

"I'll be calling a meeting of the Kages in Tetsu no Kuni." Hashirama informed the Clan Leaders as he gazed out of the window. "To help with the alliances I'll be gifting them with a biju."

Sakura gave the clay containers of Shukuka, Sanbi, Hachibi, and Gobi a dispassionate glance, before she settled back in her seat.

"Are you sure it will help, Hashirama-san?" Masaki asked doubtfully.

Hashirama turned to the Leaders with a kindhearted smile.

"I'm sure many wish for peace between our villages." He said, making Sakura shake her head

_So naive. A true heir of the Younger Brother. _Sakura thought to herself with a hint of scorn.

"Nee-sama?" Izuna asked, his dark eyes focused on his 'sister'. "What are your thoughts?"

Different coloured gazed moved to the new Senju and awaited her thoughts. Sakura leaned forward, her elbows resting on the wooden table and her finger lacing together, and rested her chin on her hands. Her eyebrows were furrowed slightly and her smile was only a unconscious curve of her lips.

"This idea is foolish." Sakura said bluntly making many expressions lax in shock. "This will not bring the equality or the peace you believe it will, tension is still very much high between the nations. Rivalries between Ichizokus have not waned and many still cling to revengeful thoughts and dreams. They will accept your gifts of goodwill and turn it against our Village as the storm is released in a surge of attacks."

"Should I ready the Ichizoku for war?" Izuna asked, ignoring the other Clan Leaders and the Hokage while Tobirama watched his wife.

"Have you not be listening to my words, Izuna-kun?" Sakura teased as she glanced at him through her lashes.

Izuna smirked a little as their eyes met.

"You speak in riddles, Nee-sama." He informed her.

"You are just not listening to my words, Izuna-kun." Sakura replied as she leaned back in her seat.

"Very well, Nee-sama." Izuna said with a shake of his head. "I'll inform the Ichizoku to prepare for war."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Hashirama spoke up.

"It will, Hashirama-san." Sakura said as she glanced at her new brother-in-law. "Though some do wish for peace, others still live for war. Ninjas are, by nature, vengeful beings. We seen much bloodshed, experienced bloodlust and sorrow after those we care for are slaughtered by enemies, we have all sworn revenge at least once, and we have all held grudges. War is easy for ninjas, wars have broken out between Ichizokus for the slightest disagreement and only stop when one or both have had too much damage done to them to continue on.

You wish to meet with the Leaders of the other villages, the shinobi that are the most powerful in their villages, who have brought the Ichizokus of each nation together, and expect things will end peacefully?"

"Just because it may not end peacefully, does not mean we should prepare for war." Hashirama said, as he walked closer to the table.

"We should prepare for war just in case, better to be save then sorry, correct?" Sakura asked making Hashirama nod.

He knew he was being unrealistic to believe it would all end peacefully but he was tired of the endless wars.

"I wish for you and Tobirama to come with me, Sakura-san." Hashirama said.

"If you think it's wise." Sakura said as she inclined her head.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Tetsu no Kuni, 16th June ~<strong>

Sakura leaned back against the wall, shadowed by the banner of her homeland, as she glanced at each Kage that sat around the semi-circled table.

The Shodai Kazekage sat on Hashirama's left. He had the lower half of his face covered and spiky dark brown hair with dark eyes. He wore the green and white Kazekage robes and seemed bored about was going on. His name was Bishamon. Behind the Kaze banner stood two Suna Shinobi, both weren't listening to the Kage's talk and both had been sending her caucious looks mingled with lust since she was the only female there which she returned with a nice glare though her small smile didn't leave her lips.

On Hashirama's right was the Tsuchikage, who was called Daichi. He wore the brown and white Tsuchikage robes and was alot older then the other leaders. He had tanned skin covering a muscular frame with dark hair and light brown eyes. Behind the Tsuchi banner was two large Iwa Shinobi who seemed ready to fight at any moment and kept their eyes trained more on her then anyone else.

The Shodai Raikage sat next to Daichi, he was called Arashi, and he wore the gold and white Raikage robes, and didn't seem like he agreed with Hashirama but was rather calm about his disagreement. He had a toned frame cover by a dark skin tone, white shaggy hair and dark eyes. Behind the Kiminari was two large Kumo Shinobi, who were sending small glares at her and Tobirama.

Sat on the other side of the Kazekage was the Mizukage, Akio. He wore the blue and white Mizukage robes and seemed ready to make a blood bath just to amuse himself with. He had lightly tanned skin covering a muscular frame and dark blue hair with dark eyes. Behind the Mizu banner stood two Kiri Shinobi with large Katanas strapped to their backs. .

"You come, saying pretty things filled with peace and yet you bring with you Uchiha Sakura as your guard." Bishamon said, his gravelly voice rumbling. "She does not assure us of your claims."

"_Senju _Sakura is my sister-in-law." Hashirama frowned. "Why would I slipt up a newly married couple when I could bring both with me?"

"You may claim her as a Senju but we still remember the horrors she brought as an Uchiha." Daichi snarled, banging his fist on the table.

"To be fair." Arashi mused. "Most of the horror she brought was before she married Uchiha Madara. So she wasn't an Uchiha when she slaughtered many of our kin."

"The Uzumaki Ichizoku could claim her, red hair is a mark of the Ichizoku." Akio mused as he studied Sakura.

The Uzumaki Clan's Compound was on their own little island that was neither claimed by Mizu no Kuni or by Hi no Kuni, though Mizu no Kuni liked to claim some of the more noteable members of the Clan as theirs even with the fact that the Uzumaki Clan was the distant cousins of the Senju Clan that had always lived in Hi no Kuni, so by rights, Hi no Kuni had more right of claiming the Uzumaki Clan. If it turned out that Sakura came from the Uzumaki Clan, Akio would most likely claim her being from Mizu. Mizu no Kuni was known for the more bloodthirty ninja.

"I have no blood relation with the Uzumaki Ichizoku." Sakura stated, the smile curling her lips not faltering.

"But you claimed the name Uzu Sakura before your marriage!" Daichi growled. "Isn't Uzu short for Uzumaki?"

"I have no blood relation to any Uzumaki." Sakura repeated, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"But you don't deny the fact that Uzu is short for Uzumaki." Arashi pointed out, his dark eyes focused on her.

"Iie." Sakura said making both Hashirama and Tobirama look at her in surprise.

"Why did you claim that name?" Bishamon asked, as he raised his eyebrows.

"I was to marry an Uzumaki." Sakura admitted, her smile just an unconscious curve of her lips.

"Was?" Akio questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"He died." She answered curtly, ignoring her husband's questioning eyes, ignoring the memories of his startling blue eyes glazed with death, the paleness of the once golden tanned skin, how cold his body was when he had always seemed so warm, she ignored the memory of her painfilled scream.

She was good at ignoring the memories, with pushing them to the back of her mind, to the place where she could just hear her Inner, once brave, bold, and violent, sobbing brokenly as she sat with the memories of loved ones. She had been doing it for years, she had dealt with insensitive biju, and cursious children. She wouldn't let some Kages make her relive those times. She would not relive her whole world falling apart, her loved ones deaths. She wouldn't!

"How?" Daichi questioned, glaring at her.

Sakura's eyes glowed a vivid green as she met his eyes, making a chill run down his spine.

"I was not aware that I had to tell the Kages of other nations everything about my past." She said icily, her smile widening to a wide smile full with mocking. "But if you must know, he died saving my life. I was dying and he gave up his life to save mine."

"I don't see how Sakura-san's past has anything to do with this meeting." Hashirama finally put a stop to the questions sent at her. "Will you agree with the alliance?"

"Iie."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, Main Household, 19th June ~<strong>

Tobirama watched Sakura get ready for bed from the doorway, his arms cross over his bare chest.

"Did Madara-san know of the Uzumaki?" He asked making her pause in her motion of putting down her hairbrush.

"Iie." Sakura replied as she placed the hairbrush down gently.

He noticed the softening to her eyes as she thought of the Uzumaki and felt his stomach drop as he throat went dry.

"You loved him."

It was a statement, a fact that he couldn't deny. Sakura had once loved someone, someone who wasn't her child. It was something that he didn't think possible but she had loved someone. Perhaps there was the slightest hope that she could come to love him too, though he tried to stop that hope. He had already accepted that she would never love him.

She turned away from the vainty and looked at him.

"Hai, I loved him." She said after a few thoughtful moments. "He was very dear to me."

"Why did you tell them?" Tobirama asked as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Because sometimes secrets need to told sometime." Sakura said after a few moments. "Or they'll destroy you."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage's Tower, Hokage's Office, 26th June ~<strong>

The Clan Leaders were silent as they waited for the Hokage to speak. Hashirama kept his arms crossed behind his back as he stared out of the window at the village, his village, filled with people he had come to claim as his family.

"Iwagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato and Sunagakure no Sato has declared war." He stated quietly making some of the Matriarchs shift slightly as they sent Sakura looks.

"Konoha must prepare for war." Hashirama said heavily.

"The Uchiha Ichizoku is prepared." Izuna spoke him, making Hashirama glance over his shoulder at him shortly.

"I'll raise our defenses." Sakura said softly. "They'll not be able to attack the Village."


	9. Horror, Debt, and Bloody Affection

**Through Time**

**The Rewrite**

**By: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Nine, The Horror of The Battlefield, The Debt of A Prisonor, and The Bloody Affection Between Brothers.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Border of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni, August ~<strong>

Hiruzen had never truly understood war until his team was called to help to find survivors and bring them to the Medics, so the Medics could heal them or put them out of their agonising misery. He had also never feared his sensei's wife before and did not understand the fear adult held when the spoke of her in hushed voices, until he stumbled across her.

The heat of the summer made a sheen of sweat cling to his skin and his dark clothes were bloody from turning over corpses and trying to find survivors, his nose was clogged up with the coppery tangy scent of blood and the almost sickly sweet scent of death. He had been heading to another battefield and stumbled into Senju Sakura's battlefield.

Bodies lay on the ground, eyes glazed over and unseeing in death, not a mark on them, not one drop of blood spilled, weapons still clenched in hands of some though many seemed to not have a chance to reach for them before they were taking into Death's loving embrace.

In the middle of the sea of corpses stood Sakura, her long carmine was dancing in the breeze and her eyes were glowing a vivid green, she was the only one alive apart from him.

"S-sakura-sama?" He gasped, fear running through his veins like ice as her glowing vivid green eyes met his dark eyes.

"Saru-kun." She inclined her head before a man with rusty red hair appeared by her side in a flicker of movement making him stumble back a step with a silent cry.

The man touched her arm and bent down to whisper something in her ear making her glance up at him and nod.

With a final nod at the young Sarutobi, both disappeared in a flicker, leaving Hiruzen staring at the unmarked dead.

That was the day that Sarutobi Hiruzen finally understood the fear he heard when he heard adults speak of his sensei's wife. He didn't think he could look at her the same way again.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Takigakure no Sato, September, Takigakure's Prison ~<strong>

Kakuzu leaned his head back against the wall of his cell and sighed, before he stiffened and sat up, his vivid green eyes narrowed at the subtle feel of one of the prison guards' chakra being cut off.

He only felt that when someone died and he wondered what was happening. He stood, it would better to try and defend himself if he was standing, and kept his eyes on the wood door of his cell. His heart beating wildly in his chest and sweat dotted his forehead as he listened to the panicked shouts, the pleading screams of fellow inmates, the crash of the wooden doors with steel inlay breaking before it was silent and he couldn't feel any other chakra signature.

**Thud. **

He almost jerked back at the sickening thud of a corpse hitting the door of his cell, his breathing grew fast as he heard the body being moved before he heard the click of the door being unlocked.

He swore his heart stopped when the door swung open easily and the light shone on the figure in the doorway, whose glowing vivid green eyes met his eyes.

"S-s-senju Sakura." He gasped, his back hitting the smooth stone wall behind him as he stared at the woman.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Hello Kakuzu-san." Her voice was soft and casual like they were talking over tea.

He felt a shiver go down his spine as he stared at her.

Senju Sakura was infront of him, Uchiha Sakura was infront of him and killed the guards in the prison, Uzu Sakura had come for him. Taki had always been wary (afraid) of the red-haired woman with glowing vivid green eyes and a smile that never seemed to leave her lips. She had massacred many of their kin, there was a reason that Taki could not reach the size of a Great Shinobi Village like Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Konoha, and Kiri had, the reason was the woman infront of him.

The woman infront of him had slaughtered many who had claimed the Taki country their home, and because of that, Takigakure kept a close eye on her. They kept their eyes and ears open for anything about her. That was how they knew of her marriage to Senju Tobirama, how they knew her name before she married Uchiha Madara.

Knowledge was power, though it meant nothing when you were face to face with the damned woman, Kakuzu thought to himself in panic. What did it matter if he knew her name before she married? What did it matter that he knew she could kill him without touching him, without using a man-made weapon? What did it matter knowing she had four sons? That her oldest was only a few years younger then himself? She was going to fucking kill him! Knowing random facts about her wasn't going to fucking help him!

"I have an offer for you, Kakuzu-san." She said, stepping into the cell without sound which he thought was impossible with the blood pool at her feet, the light no longer blinding as it shone on her.

He swallowed as he got his first good look of the woman. Her pretty looks did not fit in with the stories filled with monsterous murder that followed her though the blood that covered her did.

She was tall, though he was taller, and she had a willowy frame covered by silvery pale skin. Her long chaotic curly carmine red hair was tied up in a high ponytail with strands framing her slim face and her almond-shaped eyes were glowing a vivid green. She wore a black corest, showing a hint of a black dragon tattoo curling over her heart and head just touching her collar-bone (he swore it was moving but knew it had to be impossible), tight black trousers tucked into black combat boots and long fingerless gloves on her hands. A splatter of blood was sprayed across her slim pretty face, a drop slidding down her cheek in a mockery of a tear.

He remembered the stories of a beautiful red headed woman of death. Takigakure no Sato had dubbed Senju Sakura, The Bringer Of Death and also to a lesser degree had dubbed her The Beautiful Death, and every ninja was told to flee at the sight of her. But how could he flee when she was blocking the only damn exit?

"W-what is the offer?" He asked, his voice choked and weak as he stared at her with wide eyes.

Was she going to kill him for trying to kill her brother-in-law? Did Hashirama sent her after him for revenge? Did she come without the say of her Hokage? Just to get revenge? Fuck, she was going to kill him.

"You will leave this prison with these scrolls." Sakura said, throwing him some scrolls that he recongized as he caught them were his Village's forbidden scrolls. "You will be free as a Nuke-nin."

"What's the catch?" He asked in suspicion and a hint of relief.

She wasn't going to kill him, he knew that now. But she could want something worse then his death from him.

"You will own me a debt which I will be able to call in at anytime." She told him, the smile curling her sangria red (prehaps coloured from the people she had just killed, Kakuzu thought wildly) lips not faltering. "So you best stay alive, Kakuzu-kun, or I'll be very annoyed."

With those parting words she was gone, and Kakuzu only let himself slump back against the wall for a moment before he bolted from his cell and made his way out of the prison, ignoring the bloody bodies of the guards as he did.

He knew it wasn't her usual style, she normally killed people without leaving a mark on them. From some reason, her normal style of not leaving a mark on the body was more frightening then the bloody massacre she had just done. So she obviously made it bloody to make it seem as _he _had slaughered the guards even if he knew he could never get to this level of gore. It would make Takigakure somewhat hesitant in sending teams after him if they thought he could do something like this. It also allowed her to deny being apart of it, Senju Sakura did not do messy slaughters.

He only knew that he had to kill alive, he had to keep breathing, his heart keep beating, until Senju Sakura called in his debt. Kakuzu didn't doubt she would find a painful way to bring him back to life just to make him fullfil his debt.

So he kept walking, ignoring the blood splattered walls and sprayed on the roof that dripped ominously, the broken doors and crudely ripped apart inmates, the gaping holes in the torsos of the guards, the sickening squelching sound he made as he walked through the pools of blood.

He was a fucking shinobi, he wasn't going to be squeamish. He wasn't going to be sick like he wanted to. He was just going to keep going. He had to live, Senju (Uchiha, Uzu, whatever she wanted to fucking call herself) Sakura had been clear. He had to keep himself alive to she called in his debt.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, Main Household, December 19th ~<strong>

"So Mito-san left her youngest son with the Uzumaki Ichizoku? And that's why we're all going to Uzushiogakure to spend Christmas with the Uzumaki Ichizoku so Mito-san can bring her son home?" Raizou questioned as he slowly placed a small pile of neatly folden long sleeved thick tops on his bed, ready to seal into a storage scroll.

"Hai." Sakura answered as she passed him some trousers.

Raizou's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he sealed away his clothes before he looked at his mother.

"Why did she leave him there?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Toshio-kun is the Senju heir, he'll take over as head of the Ichizoku when Tobirama-kun dies if he has no male heir old enough to lead the Clan. Airi-chan is most likely marry someone of another Ichizoku so she can't claim to be the heir of the Uzumaki Ichizoku. But Itsuki-kun can be the heir of the Uzumaki Ichizoku and someday it's leader if he choses since he is the nephew of the current Head." She explained to her son. "Itsuki-kun spending his time at the Uzumaki Ichizoku so he knows some of the Ichizoku's techniques."

Raizou nodded in understanding as he sealed the scroll into a flame-like seal on his left forearm.

"KAA-SAMA! HELP!" Kazuki's wail made both redheads smile before Sakura left to help her younger son.

"She shows him too much indulgence." Kaname remarked from Raizou's doorway, his tall frame leaning against the wood doorframe and his arms crossed across his muscular chest.

"Kazuki is the youngest." Raizou shrugged. "He was allowed much more freedom then us and he clinged to her more then Makoto did."

"He acts to childish." Kaname stated with a slight frown.

"He's eleven." Raizou said with a half-shrug before he smirked at his older brother. "But you are underestmating him. Kazuki, no matter what he acts like, is still Kaa-sama's son."

Kaname raised his right eyebrow slightly, before his expression shifted subtly into a thoughtful look.

"In the same way you are Kaa-sama's son?" Kaname questioned though Raizou knew Kaname had worked out his words.

Raizou smiled as he walked towards his brother and stopped infront of slightly taller teen, he raised his right hand and brushed his brother's cheek, Kaname did not flinch as Raizou's chakra shifted and shredded the first few levels of his skin, leaving his cheek bloody.

"You have always been swift to grasp our riddles." He said in amusement as he dropped his hand.

Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly on his brother's smiling face.

It had been a while since his brother had last caused him pain at the same time show him affection. It seemed their little rivalry for their mother's affection was going to continue now.

Kaname bowed his head slightly to his younger brother though their gazes remained lock, his own chakra shifting and healing his cheek, leaving only the blood to show that he had been wounded.

He accepted his brother's silent declaration before he stepped out of the way, letting his younger brother passed.

"Kaname?" A soft male tenor voice almost startled him.

Kaname turned to his fourteen year old brother, making the younger boy drew in a quick breathe at the blood on his face.

"Raizou?" Makoto questioned as he pulled his brother into the nearby bathroom.

Kaname nodded slightly as Makoto got a damp cloth before he bent down so Makoto could clean the blood off his face. Kaname watched his brother's thin eyebrows furrow in slight concentration as his green eyes narrowed as he made sure to get all the blood.

Makoto was almost the perfect mix between their mother and their father. Makoto didn't take after Madara strongly like he did, nor did he take after their mother as strongly as Raizou and Kazuki.

Makoto stayed out of his and Raizou's somewhat foolish rivalry, he kept out of the way of Kazuki's strong affection of their mother, and he was almost as quiet as he was. Makoto was the most likely of the brothers to be forgotten and overlooked, and that made Makoto as dangerous as Kazuki.

While Kazuki hid behind his more childish front, Kazuki was still their mother's son and if Kaname looked back on his memories of his youngest brother it was clear that Kazuki did not just take after their mother in looks but also her personality though he put a more cheerful and childish front then their mother's endless calm and Raizou's more complex front that Kaname couldn't pin down to one thing, he was still like their mother though.

But Makoto was quiet and always kept his head in a book. Makoto also never strayed too far from their mother when he wasn't in his lessions or training but he never called attention to his closeness with their mother like Kazuki did. Makoto was sometimes so quiet that it was easy to forget he was there and that made him dangerous. With forgetting he was there, Makoto was in the perfect position to learn many weak points of his brothers because, though Kaname loathed to admit it, they all let their guards down around their mother and told her things that could be used against them easily. Also Makoto had inherited their mother's silent way of moving and automatic hiding of his chakra, which also made him dangerous since you didn't know he was there till he speaks.

Kaname had always overlooked his youngest brothers and had focused more on Raizou, and that had been a foolish thing to do. But it was hard not to dismiss Kazuki with his childish front and Makoto with his way of not bringing attention to himself.

Kaname watched as Makoto placed the cloth in the water filled poreclain bowl as he stepped back.

"Makoto-kun?" Their mother's soft voice startled them and made them look to the doorway. "Have you finished packing?"

Makoto shook his head and walked towards the door, he paused long enough for Sakura to fondly run her slender fingers through his hair, and then he was gone with Sakura watching him go.

"Do not distrust your brothers, Kaname." She said softly, not surprising Kaname with the way she almost read his mind. "We are not part of the Uchiha Ichizoku anymore, they have no reason to kill you for power in the Ichizoku. Family is important, Kaname-kun, don't ever forget that."


	10. Words of A Dead Man, Scorn of A Son

**Through Time**

**The Rewrite**

**By: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Ten, The Words of A Dead Man, The Scorn of A Son, and The Protection of Death.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Uzu no Kuni, Uzushiogakure no Sato, December 20th ~<strong>

Tobirama couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face when he saw Kazuki's wonder at the cylindrical buildings with the Uzumaki swirl on the buildings, the wide river running through the village that had wide bridges going over it, the snow topping the steep hills that surrounded the village, and the bright colours that the people of Uzushiogakure liked to dress in.

He turned to Sakura, whose eyes kept taking in both the bright colours and the Uzumaki swirl with almost a sense of saddness, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's stunning isn't?" He asked softly as Kazuki raced ahead with Tomoya at his heels and Raizou following his youngest brother with Hiroshi following him.

"Hai." She answered just as softly as they were lead to the tallest cylindrical building by an Uzumaki.

It was where the Clan Leader and his family lived with the Elders, and that was where they would be staying since Mito was his sister.

Sakura stiffened the moment she stepped into the building making Tobirama look at her in concern, her face had paled and her eyes widened as she felt a chakra she hadn't felt in over a life-time. Before she could think, she was moving, moving away from her sons, her husband and his family, ignoring their calls as Ayumu followed her long swift strides.

"Kaa-sama!" Kazuki called as he followed his mother, shooting a look at Makoto as he did.

The bookish boy just shook his head, he didn't know what was wrong with their mother either. And neither did their older brothers, Makoto thought as he glanced back at the teens following them with the Senjus behind them and an old Uzumaki woman.

The kitsune shifted as one, each running along side with their wards as Ayumu kept up with his Mistress' long strides easier in his human form.

"Do you feel that?" Tomoya asked, throwing a glance at the other kitsunes.

Hiroshi nodded curtly, and Takuma's normally smiling face was grim while Yasu had gone blank. The chakra they felt shouldn't be there, the person's whose chakra it was hadn't yet been born in this timeline and yet they were feeling _his _chakra. How?

Sakura entered a large round room with a heigh ceiling and wide windows letting in a lot of light, and a table for offerings. But that didn't hold Sakura's attention.

It was the statue directly infront of her. It was life sized, the person being five foot eleven, and was placed on a little dais. It was made out of pure white clay though Sakura knew what the man would look like in colour. His skin would of been a golden tanned colour, his eyes would of been a startling blue and his spiky hair would of been a golden blond. He stood giving a peace-sign, that made Sakura choke out a strangled laugh, while his other hand gripped a golden orb close to his muscular chest as his long coat with flames around the bottom was swirled around his legs almost dramaticly.

She moved slowly towards the statue, not aware of the tears gathering in her eyes and ignoring the others as they entered the room.

"That man appeared infront of the Elders for only a few moments." Uzumaki Takara spoke softly as she came closer to the woman's side, her dark blue eyes studying the redheaded woman. "He said the orb was for a woman with glowing green eyes and a constant smile that went by the name of cherry blossoms."

Sakura's hand reached out for the crystal, the limb shaking, and she gently touched the warm orb before she sent her chakra into it before she took a step back. The illusion was released and Naruto's form appeared between the statue and her. Or what she thought was an illusion before Naruto touched her cheek, and she felt the warmth of his skin.

In a swirl of movement the kitsune sprang to protect their Mistress, Takuma pulled her way, her flushed against his chest, while Hiroshi grabbed Naruto's arms from behind and jerked them behind his back and Ayumu placed his katana at Naruto's throat while Yasu and Tomoya crouched infront of her startled family.

"Naruto." She breathed, horror, shock, curiosity and slight fear mixed in her voice as she stared at him with wide eyes. "What did you do?"

"You think I didn't listen to you when you talked about someday mixing life-force with chakra into one of your crystals with something like a blood-clone to make a real echo-thing-ghost-clone-thing if chakra was sent into said crystal, koishii?" Naruto ased, looking completely unconcerned with the blade at his throat, the fact he couldn't use his hands, and the fact that the Shodai Hokage, his family, and her own sons were in the room with him along with an old woman, who was staring at Naruto with awe mixed with cursiosity.

He even had the balls to raise an eyebrow at her, which made her grit her teeth in respone.

Naruto had always found a way to make her temper flare, and he knew it, she thought to herself sourly before what he said almost made her mind blank.

What he had been talking about and what he seemed to of done was brilliant and she had almost thought it to be impossible when she had researched it. Of course she had never finished her research and proof was in front of her that it did in fact work.

Of course she should of known that Naruto would of found a way for it to work, he had a way with making some things work that had been deemed impossible. Naruto had been the first of them to able to bend chakra to his will, Sakura had swiftly followed and her strong ability to bend chakra to her will quickly outshone what Naruto could do. But Sakura couldn't deny the fact that he had been the first to do it though he hadn't been as skilled with it as Sakura had been. The way they had used chakra had been thought of as impossible before Naruto had done it.

"Let him go." She said, pulling herself out of Takuma's protective grip, her eyes fixed on Naruto as he was let get, Hiroshi moved closer to her sons while Ayumu strayed closer to her side, his wary gaze focused on Naruto.

Naruto glanced around and seem to realise who was in the room with him.

"Is that-?" He began to ask, his gaze on Hashirama, her nod cutting him off. "Then that is-?" His gaze moved to Tobirama.

"Hai." Sakura answered once again cutting him off and as his gaze moved to Mito, she spoke before he could ask. "And hai, that's Senju Mito."

Both were silent for a moment as they looked each other in the eyes.

"Your eyes are different." Naruto said softly, his gaze still locked on hers. "They used to be a vivid green filled with warmth, now they are darker and have a coldness to them. What happened?"

"Everyone died." Sakura said bluntly but softly. "So I avanged their deathes, I killed the man that started the war that killed them and then I mourned."

"You shouldn't let your mourning linger." Naruto said, turning to look out of the window. "You should celebrate their lives, our lives."

Sakura let out a hallow laugh that almost made Naruto flinch. It was a laugh that he never thought Sakura would have.

"How can I celebrate their lives when their deathes stand out vividly in my memories?" Sakura asked as she took a step closer to Naruto, who watched her sadly. "I can still hear Lee's pained scream as he was crushed to death, Hanabi's last battle-cry, Temari's furious shout, and Gaara's roar. I still see Ino's gazed eyes, Kakashi's broken body, the almost peaceful look on Sai's corpse, Shino's smile as he died! I remember waking up with you laying dead next to me, fighting the reanimated bodies of loved ones, and holding Hinata as she gave her last breath. I remember hearing about 'Maru, Moegi, and Udon's deathes."

She was shaking, her fists clenched into fists, and her eyes glowing as Naruto watched with sympathy.

"You made me like this!" She shouted, her voice raising in pitch to a scream. "You made it so I could never join them."

Naruto smiled, it was a pained smile with sadness and tinted with fondness.

"I knew you would figure it out." He said, his lips trembling slightly as he kept the horrible fake forced smile in place.

"Kyubi-kun thought you made a mistake." She said quietly, her eyes focused on the ground. "But I knew, I know you. You did it on purpose." Her eyes raised to meet his. "Why, Naruto?"

"Because as I held you while you were dying, I couldn't think of a world without you in it." Naruto spoke, tears in his eyes.

"So you made it so I could never leave the world." She finished for him making him look away, somewhat ashamed by what he had done.

"I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused you but I'll never be sorry for saving you." He said firmly as he looking into her eyes.

"Baka." She said back but her tone was almost fond as she glared at him.

Naruto threw his head back with a loud deep laugh that was only slightly choked, before he looked at her, still chuckling slightly.

"You have no idea how much I missed you calling me that." He said with a large grin.

Sakura turned her head way but not before he saw the smile curling her lips.

His grin widened before it dropped and a serious look took over his face.

"Please understand why I did it." He pleaded with her. "I loved you to much to let you die."

Sakura laughed a strangled laugh;

"Shikamaru once said you would move heaven and earth just for me and you would damn everyone if it meant I would stay by your side forever. I didn't realise just how true those words were til that day."

Naruto's lips twitched in a half-hearted smile.

"I still love you, you know?" He asked making Sakura nod slowly.

"I don't love you like I did." She replied making Naruto flinch, a look of pain flashing across his tanned face, before he nodded.

"I didn't think you would after what I did." He said softly. "I'm not sorry I did it though, I'll never regret saving your life though I regret that it cost me your love."

Naruto walked forward till he was infront of her, hand reaching up to cup her left cheek. She didn't flinch as his chakra shifted and something was burned on her cheek with it though she noticed the kitsune tensing and glaring at Naruto.

Naruto walked backwards towards the orb, a grin on his face while Sakura's cheek was bloody, and said;

"The Allied Shinobi Force still lives within you, Sakura-hime." He nodded, reaching behind him to the orb. "See ya later, look after my clan for me, okay?" He turned towards the orb, but looked over his shoulder one more time. "Say hello to Sasuke for me, ne?"

And then he was gone.

"Fucking gaki." Ayumu growled as he grabbed his Mistres' chin so he could turn her bloody cheek to the light, there under the blood was the kanji for shinobi.

"Kaa-sama!" Kazuki's voice broke the others out of their shock as he rushed forward, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly as he glared at the still statue with it's glowing gold orb.

Makoto came to stand by his mother, his hand gripping her kimono cloak's sleeve tightly, as he, like his younger brother, glared at the statue.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Mito asked with worry as her wide eyes looked at Sakura's bloody cheek while Tobirama wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hai." Sakura said softly, almost absently as she looked at the statue, an almost relieved and bitter smile curling her red lips. "I'm fine."

"So that was Naruto?" Raizou spoke quietly to his older brother as they watched their mother.

"Obviously." Kaname responsed making Raizou shot him a mild glare.

Both brothers had heard their mother scream that man's name in horror when they were young and their father had gone on a miss. It was normally around the tenth of October that she would scream and Raizou wondered if it was because it was the man's birthday or when he died and that's why she had the nightmares then.

Sakura's eyes widened with belated shock, the name Naruto last uttered entering her mind, and she clutched Kazuki and Makoto to her, making both boys make sounds of confusion.

But she didn't seem to hear them as her eyes glazed over with memories of blood stained grass, hoarsed begging screams and an unblemished corpse.

"Sakura?" Tobirama asked in concern, moving to be infront of his wife.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered, her lips sounding the name like she had spoken it a hendrend times before.

Ayumu stiffened, being the only apart from Sakura to understand what she meant, and he almost groaned.

"Is it to much to hope that the Uzumaki-gaki was talking about the Sarutobit-gaki?" He asked as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura turned her head to him, beads of blood trailing down her cheek, and her eyes wider then normal.

"The only Sasuke Naruto would care for is no Sarutobi." She said, her eyes moving back to the smiling statue. "I just wonder how he got a crystal."

"I hate Uchihas." Ayumu grumbled making Kaname look at the kitsune sharply.

His mother knew an Uchiha before his father and uncle?

* * *

><p><strong>~ Uzu no Kuni, Uzushiogakure no Sato, December 21th, 01:20 am, Main Household ~<strong>

Sakura sat in the room where Naruto's orb was held, staring at the statue, her mind whirling with thoughts. She didn't turn when she felt someone appear behind her, hearing them settle almost soundlessly against the wall by the door.

"What do I own the pleasure of this visit, Akira?" Sakura asked after a few moments of feeling his glare on her back, looking over her near bare shoulder at her eldest son, meeting his glowing green eyes with hers.

Akira had never liked affection from her so she never added a honorific to his name.

"Why do you betray Otou-sama?" Akira asked, a sneer twist his face as he looked at his mother, his eyes narrowed into a glare.

Sakura almost sighed, she had wondered when he would come because of that. She stood gracefully, brushing dust from her black sleeveless knee-legnth nightgown.

"Why do you think I have betrayed Kyubi?" She asked though she knew why he thought that.

No matter how intelligent Akira was, no matter how many lessions of Yokai politics he had, he did not understand a marriage between them.

"You have claimed _humans _as your husband, had given them children." He said with scorn as he glared at her. "You have betrayed his trust."

"Did you wonder why the other Biju have no wives?" She asked, before she continued not waiting for him to answer. "Yokai are possessive beings by nature but they are not faithful." She watched her son's mouth shut and almost smiled at the fact that he was actually listening to her. "Most females can't deal with their mates sleeping with others and that's why the other Lords only had lovers and never wifes. Kyubi had saved me from death, he had stood by me as I fought for my people, as I mourned the loss of my family, he was the only person keeping me alive. How could I not fall in love with him?"

Akira stayed silent as he listened to his mother speak, he absently relised that this was the first time in many years that he was alone with his mother.

"He had come to love me to and we had married. We were faithful to eachother a long time, and by the time that Kyubi took another lover on, Shukaku had already informed me of the chance it would happen. Kyubi didn't mind if in return I took a lover as long as I never left him and I always came home to him, so the same went to him. Kyubi understood that I would most likely find a lover or a husband in a human while I was here, but he also understood that at the end I will leave with him."

She walked over to her son, one hand cupping his jaw and her thumb rubbed his cheek while he tensed.

"I have not betrayed your father and I never will." She then sighed sadly as she looked at him. "I don't know why you hate me so much, but know not matter what, I am your mother Akira and I'll always love you. You can hate me as much as you want but I will still love and I will always be your mother."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she left the Kitsune heir and returned to her room she shared with Tobirama.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Uzu no Kuni, Uzushiogakure no Sato, December 30th, Main Household ~<strong>

Kazuki glanced around the large room they sat in. At the front of the room was a raised platform with a long strudy desk behind which the Elders of the Uzumaki sat.

In front of that was one seat where his mother sat elegently, a unconisious smile curling her lips and the kanji for shinobi was faded though clear on her cheek. She wore something he had never seen her wear before.

She wore a soft green dress with a deep red dress over it with pink blossoms and black branches printed on the skirt and the wide sleeves, both dresses off the shoulder, a black corset with gold flowers was over that with a short red sash tied around that, a black with gold detail shawl wrapped around the tops of her arms while her shoulders were bare and red slippers that had a small heel. Around her throat was a black choker with a small silver kitsune with small bright rubies at it's eyes dangling from it. Her hair was loose and fell in choatic curls down her back and over her right shoulder. Her almond-shaped vivid glowing green eyes were outlined by black kohl with a brush of light pinkish peach eyeshadow.

His mother felt different then normal. She had been alittle strange since she spoke to that man who dared to mark her and had changed. It wasn't bad, Kazuki thought as though it was like she stopped holding back.

Benches were build like stands that curled with the circular walls on either side of the large table making the single chair that his mother sat in. Kazuki and his brothers along with Tobirama and the kitsunes sat on the closes bench to her right with Hashirama, Mito, Toshio, Airi, and Itsuki sat behind them.

High members of the Uzumaki Clan sat on the left stands, keeping their eyes either on the Elders or Sakura.

"Why do you wish to make our defenses, Sakura-san?" Takara asked, her greying red hair held back in a neat bun. "You have killed more then a few of kin the the Ichizoku wars when you still claimed the name Uchiha. Is this a plan to kill us all off? Or do you wish to get our trust because we are now family because of your marriage?"

"I can I speak freely, Takara-sama?" Sakura asked and waited for Takara's nod before her smile widened and became sharp. "Your last question made it seem like I care about what you or your Ichizoku think of me."

Their was a few startled gasps from the women in the other stands and sharp intakes of breaths from the men, Kazuki caught Kaname's gaze narrowing and Raizou's smile faltering in confusion from the corner of his eye while they watched their mother warily.

"You have most likely figured out that I'm alot older then I look, Takara-sama." Sakura said, her gaze on the only female of the Elders. "I'm alot older then this body."

"You are not human." Takara stated firmly, her eyes narrowd slightly as she watched the youthful looking woman in front of her.

It wasn't a question, there was no uncertain, it was a statement of fact.

There was more then a few gasps at that, and Kazuki was irratated to admit that he had gasped to. He expected his mother to deny it, to claim the Elder was insane. But she didn't.

Instead Sakura threw her head back with a loud laugh that shook her shoulders and crinkled her eyes, her long hair brushing the floor as she did.

Kazuki had never heard his mother laugh like that before. She had laughed softly with some amusement and/or fondness but she had never laughed loudly with pure amusement. It sounded almost musical to his ears.

She righted herself soon after though she had a large smile curling her lips and amusement seemed to make her glowing eyes glow brighter.

"There is some debate about that." Sakura said wrily. "I was born human, I grew up human, and I believe I can say I died human. When Naruto had finished saving my life, my heart had already stopped if what Kyubi told is true and as of yet he has never lied to me."

"What are you?" The male Elder to Takara's left asked warily.

"You could claim a demon if you wanted." She said with an almost elegent shrug. "I don't really care."

"What does this do with you making our defenses?" Takara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uzumaki Naruto was very dear to me when he was alive." Sakura said, leaning back in her chair. "He would of wanted me to protect his Ichizoku." She smiled somewhat bitterly to herself. "Growing up he had always wished for a family."

"Why did you tell us what you are?" Takara asked after a moment. "I would of though you would keep it a secret."

"You have to understand why I'm doing this." Sakura said before she seemed to get lost in memories. "I was born in a village very much like Konoha." She had an odd smile as she said that, like it was a joke that they didn't know though Kazuki clung to her words, she had never spoke of her life before his father found her. "It had many branches of Ichizokus that were the size of their own Ichizokus. Hyuga, Akimichi, Sarutobi, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Uchiha, Inuzuka, and of course we had a small family of Uzumakis.

When Naruto was born, the Village was attacked by Kyubi and Naruto's parents gave their lives to seal Kyubi within Naruto. His father had been leader of our Village and he had asked that the Village didn't see him as the demon he held but as a hero.

But humans never react well when they are afraid and do not understand. The civilians didn't understand what the sealing meant, all they saw when they looked at Naruto was a demon using the face of a child. They were very cruel to him and some of the shinobi were no better.

The shinobi had fought against Kyubi and had lost many kin and though they didn't ever harm him, they were not kind. Few ever actually saw Naruto as he was. A orphanded little boy who had no control over what had happened with Kyubi.

Naruto grew up almost fully alone though it was a painful life, he always wore a smile and claimed he would one day become the leader of our Village so they would respect him." She paused, the echo of Naruto's loud voice as he declared he would one day be Hokage sounded in her mind. "I would like to say I was his friend and wasn't cruel to him in the beginning after we were put on the same team but that would be a lie.

I had believed myself to be in love with our other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, and thought with Naruto's love of me that he wanted nothing more to see me unhappy without being with Sasuke. Sasuke's brother had killed the rest of the Uchihas in the Village when Sasuke was eight and since then he had wanted nothing but revenge. I had thought I could help him heal." Her lips curled in disgust at her past-self. "I was a blind fool. Sasuke was like many Uchihas, powerhungry and arrogant.

It wasn't till he betrayed us for power that I started to let go of my foolish crush. After Sasuke left, Naruto left to train after promising to bring back Sasuke, and I was left alone. Our Sensei had never thought much about me, he had never trained me, and the only time he had praised me was as he taunted the boys about their lack of chakra control.

I went to our new Village leader and I had begged her to take me as a student. Two years later was the next time I saw Naruto." She laughed softly. "I punched soon after seeing him again. It was after some missions and two failed attempts of trying to bring Sasuke back that we found out that Sasuke had killed his brother.

We were so happy for a brief moment, believing naively that he would come back and we would be a family again. That hope was crushed when we found out that he had joined the group that his brother had, it was also brought to light that Sasuke's older brother only killed their Clan was on orders of the Village Elders. Sasuke had gone mad and declared he would have revenge against our Village by slaughtering every man, woman, and child that claimed it as home.

A war broke out with five shinobi villages and one samurai village fighting against the group, we had called ourselves the Allied Shinobi Force. It didn't matter what village we had come from, we were all shinobi in the end. The war was brutal and bloody and some many died, but during that I had finally started to return Naruto's love he had held for me since we were children.

We were going to married but then again there was no happily ever afters in our world. Naruto had been fighting Sasuke, and couldn't seem to get up after one attack and Sasuke was going to finish him off with an assassation technique." She choked slightly. "I couldn't let that happen so I shield him."

"You took the killing blow for the man you loved." Takara said with understanding.

"Hai, I had been happy to die in his place but Naruto was a fool." Sakura said, closing her eyes. "He unsealed Kyubi and tied our life-forces together, as long as Kyubi lived then so would I. But I had been a corpse for a few moments before Naruto could finish so Kyubi had to change me as he brough me back to life."

She opened her eyes and breathed deeply.

"I don't care about your Clan, I don't care what you think of me but I will protect your Clan. Not for you, but for Naruto." She said firmly. "No will you let me do the defenses before we leave?"

"Why would I say no to the Bring of Death protecting us?" Takara asked with smirk.


	11. Why's, Love's Fool, Surprising Guest

**Through Time**

**The Rewrite**

**By: Tilunar.**

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I was stuck on the ending of the chapter, and College and my boyfriend have been keeping me busy, I would also like to say sorry that I haven't updated my other stories though I have started most new chapters I keep getting stuck on how to end them or I have decided I want to rewrite them and am stuck on what to change and what not too. I will update them as soon as I get more ideas for them.**

**Chapter Eleven, The Question of Why, Love's Fool, and The Surprising Guest.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Uzu no Kuni, Uzushiogakure no Sato, December 30th, Main Household ~<strong>

Sakura wasn't surprised by her sons being in her room with Tobirama when she entered, even if she didn't feel their chakra before hand, she knew her sons and she knew her husband.

She closed the door and made her way to the bed, where she sat, Kazuki immediately crawled till his head was resting on her lap. Sakura smiled as her long slender fingers tangled into his curly hair.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Raizou asked from his place leaning against the wall next to Kaname, making her look up at her son.

"How could I look into the faces of my sons and tell them I had damned them to this life?" She asked calmly with a raised eyebrow.

"Damned?" Makoto asked curiously from his place leaning against the headboard while Tobirama sat beside his wife.

"I did not chose this life." Sakura said softly and resigned, looking down at Kazuki as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. "I had chosen death, I was content to let Death take me in it's embrace. But after I woke up, I found out that I would never find death no matter what, no matter how much I wished it." She paused and looked at Makoto. "If you knew that no matter what happened, you would stay the same as everyone around you grew older and weaker and slowly died, knowing you would never join them, wouldn't you think you're damned?"

"You thought we'd resent you for this." Kaname spoke quietly, his eyes slightly wider then normal.

Kazuki gasped and rolled on to his back to look up at their mother as Makoto crawled closer to her and Raizou narrowed his eyes slightly.

He could see that just like Kaname said, their mother had been afraid that they would resent her like she resented Uzumaki Naruto for the life they would lead. It was impossible to even think about resenting their mother, they loved her too much to hurt her in anyway.

Raizou frowned slightly at their mother, he understood in some way the fear she held but in another way he didn't understand. Their mother had always been the person they turned to when they needed help, or comfort, or just wanted to act like children. She had protected them fiercely when they were younger, especially Kaname and himself.

He had many memories of being brought infront of the Elders, Osamu always wanting to thrust them through dangerous training and keep their mother at a distance. His death had been coming for a long time and Raizou wasn't surprise when his mother killed him. She had protected them, she had stood the wrath of Osamu. Raizou wasn't stupid, he knew that his mother had killed assassins that were sent after her by Osamu because of her refusal of allowing the Elder being involved in their lives, her refusal of allowing the Elders make them weapons.

"We would never hate you!" Kazuki cried as he sat up and threw his arms around their mother.

Hours later, Tobirama and Sakura were alone, laying in their bed and their room was bathed in darkness and lit by the moon.

Tobirama sighed as he turned on to his side, not that surprised to meet Sakura's vivid eyes glowing in the dark.

"Are you sure you made the right decidsion?" Sakura asked softly as Tobirama wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. "I'm not human anymore."

"It doesn't matter." He whispered as he tucked her head under his chin. "I still love you like I have always loved you."

"Love makes a fool out of men." Sakura mused softly as Tobirama rubbed a hand down her back.

Tobirama chuckled quietly in agreement making Sakura smile slightly, feeling his throat and chest rumble with the honest laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, Main Household, Janury 3rd ~<strong>

Makoto frowned lightly as he felt the chakra coming from the mainroom, it wasn't a chakra he recongized and it didn't feel right.

Worried that his mother's defenses had somehow failled, he grabbed Yasu and together they made their way to the mainroom of their home.

Makoto got there just as his mother appeared and looked at the talll dark red head man that stood in the room with a fond smile on her face.

"Riku-kun." Sakura greeted, moving and hugging her third son, fond amusement lit her vivid green eyes when she pulled back to see a slight blush settling on his pale cheeks.

"Kaa-sama." Riku greeted respectfully and softly making Makoto's eyes widen in shock.

Sakura pulled him down onto the pillows that surrounded the table, her fingers reaching up run through Riku's hair with fondness, her smile gentle at his shy smile.

"Akira-nii-sama came home very angry after he saw you." Riku commented, his voice as soft as ever. "I was wondering why that was?"

Sakura's smile become somewhat unreadable at the mention of her oldest son while Makoto held his breath, his eyes still wide as he witness the moment between mother and son.

"Akira had to finally admit to himself that I can be right and no matter what, I will always be his mother." She said as her fingers traced her son's cheeks, her eyes unfocused slightly.

"I see why he was so unsettled." Riku mused as his hand came to cup his mother's hand.

Riku took a deep breath and wet his lips before he met his mother's eyes.

"We miss you." He said softly, his grasp on her hand tightened slightly.

Makoto watched as his mother closed her eyes like she was in pain before she opened them again.

"I miss you too." She whispered, leaning forward so her forehead rested on her son's shoulder.

Riku's free arm wrapped around her shoulders, and he held her closely.

It was then that Riku turned his head and met Makoto's eyes. Green clashed against Green and Makoto stumbled back making his mother turn to look at him.

"Makoto-kun."

Makoto looked at his mother's calm face, the only surprise she showed was in her eyes that were slightly wider then normal. It showed how much this Riku distracted her.

"Kaa-sama."

Makoto turned his attention back to the tall man.

"Who is this?" He asked as he met calm green eyes much like his own.

"This is Riku." Sakura said as she watched her son almost warily. "Your older brother."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet one of my human brothers." Riku commented calmly, his voice still soft though it held power.

Makoto's mind was spinning as he looked at his older brother. His mother had other children, Demon children. Makoto could tell, he could sense the taint of demon chakra in the man before him.

Makoto should of guessed that his mother had children before his brothers and him, she had been alive for centuries. It would be foolish to believe that during that time she hadn't had a child.

But for some reason, having the fact confirmed that his mother had had children before startled him. It sent him off balanced and made him wonder if he had other siblings other then Riku and this Akira that Riku mentioned.

He also wondered how much it hurt his mother, not being able to see her first-born children much if at all. He knew his mother loved her children more then anything, that she would do anything for them, that she would protect them with her very being. It must be hard on her not to be able to know how all her children were.


	12. Death, Rage, and Peach of Winter

**Through Time**

**The Rewrite**

**By: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Twelve, Death of The Shodai, Rage of the Nidaime, and The Peach of Winter.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, August, Main Gates ~<strong>

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mito screamed in pain and denial as she saw the bloody corpse of her husband. "Nooo!"

Sakura watched as Toshio held his mother back, being careful of her swollen stomach, while Airi held Itsuki to her, tears falling down her face as she looked at her dead father in silent horror.

She turned to Tobirama, whose face was almost frightenly blank, and absently placed a hand on her own swollen stomach.

"Tobirama-kun?" She questioned with concern as she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

His slightly tanned hand gripped hers in a tight grip, though he didn't move his eyes from his brother's body.

"Kaname, Raizou." Tobirama spoke, his two oldest step-sons looking at him. "As the Nidaime Hokage, I have a mission for you."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Tsuchi no Kuni, Iwagakure no Sato, August ~<strong>

Kaname stood on one the walls that surrounded Iwagakure, Takuma crouched by his side while Raizou stood on his other side with Hiroshi just behind the red head.

"You're orders, Kaname-sama?" Takuma asked, his bright green eyes glancing up at his ward.

"Tobirama-san wants Iwa to pay." Kaname spoke softly. "Let's show Iwa the wrath of an Uchiha."

"Let's make Kaa-sama proud, ne?" Raizou asked with a wide smile, looking much like his mother as he did.

Kaname nodded slightly and watched as his younger brother stepped towards the edge of the wall, uncaring of the blood of the guards that they already killed that was pooled on the floor.

Raizou's slender hands moved quickly into swift hand-seals and he breathed out a long thick stream of dark green flames.

Kaname recongised the jutsu, it was a jutsu that their mother had made though when she used it, the flames were a bright vivid green.

The flames lit up the dark sky and alarms were rang as the flames twisted itself into the shape of a dragon, it gave a silent roar as it rushed towards the buildings, setting them alight with awe-inspiring dark green flames.

Though not as impressive as their mother's vivid green flames, Kaname had to admit that his younger brother's flames were quite impressive though he doubted that they would ever bring the same type and amount of fear as their mother's flames.

Shouts sounded as the shinobi readied themselves, the Uchiha brothers glanced at eachother one more time before they both disappeared in a flicker of movement with their guard, both going a different way to make as much chaos as possible.

Raizou kept a smile on his lips as he leapt from building to building, slapping exploding tags on the buildings as he went, exploding in a fiery boom as soon as he was safely away.

Hiroshi kept himself busy by killing the shinobi that chased after Raizou, his Mistress would kill him if he let any harm come to her son.

Hiroshi could still remember the promise she made him swear and the threat she had given before she bought him to Raizou.

_"Hiroshi-san, do you promise to protect my son? To always keep him safe, unharmed? To not only be his guard, but his friend?"_

_"I promise Sakura-hime."_

_A cold sharp smile tilted full lips, "If any harm comes to my son while he's in your care, I'll make you pay. If he dies while he's in your care, I'll make you wish for death. For Hell would be a welcomed relief after the torture I put you through, Kistune no Hiroshi."_

Sakura held no mercy for those who harm or let harm befall on her children. He understood why his Master loved her, she was a fierce woman, a worthy mate, she had been a warrior.

His Mistress had seen war, she had seen death and had embraced it. She could both kill and heal with her bare hands. She was strong, she was worthy of being his Master's wife.

While Raizou destroyed the village, Kaname slaughtered the shinobi, swiftly killing them with a blade of pure chakra, which his mother had taught him.

The Uchiha brothers favoured their mother's jutsus more then their fathers. All the brothers had degrees of Sakura's perfect chakra control and was able to use Sakura's near unbeatable jutsus.

Takumi followed his ward, a easy-going smile on his lips, as blood splattered across his face as he ripped through the emenies with his clawed hands.

Though he didn't seem like the type, Takumi was quite bloodthirsty when he wanted to be. He personally thought that was the reason that Sakura chosen him to be Kaname's guard. Takumi thought that Sakura could already recognized the bloodlust in her oldest human child and chose a guard that could match and beat that bloodlust.

His Mistress was wise like that, he mused to himself as he tore through another poor weak human.

* * *

><p>Onoki, though a brave shinobi of Iwagakure no Sato, was afraid. He was in his mid-teen and he had grown up with stories of Uchiha Madara and his wife, Uchiha Sakura.<p>

Though Madara had never striked the same fear in him as his wife did. Uchiha Sakura, The Bringer of Death, was able to strike uncontrolable fear in the hearts of anyone that heard of her.

He had seen the battlegrounds after she had dealt with the enemies armies, and he had been ever so thankful that he had never faced her in a battle. She had never had a reason to attack Iwakage by herself, though he knew She could if She wanted to, so Onoki had felt secure behind the walls of his village.

That safety had been destroyed when Onoki heard that the Tsuchikage had killed the Hokage. Senju Hashirama had been her brother-in-law, everyone had heard how protective She was when Her family was threated. He had feared since he heard the news that She would come herself to gain revenge for her fallen family member.

His panic had calmed when he remembered hearing that She had to remain in the village as She was with child, it would her first child with her current husband, Senju Tobirama.

But his panic came back when the warning bells were rung and he heared that Her two eldest sons had come in her stead.

Onoki prayed with everything in him as he moved about the village, a kunai clasped tightly in each hand. He did not want to die that night.

Onoki frozen, he would berate himself later for freezing and not trying to flee, as he saw Uchiha Kaname come towards him with a blade of shining chakra.

Onoki could of sworn he saw his life flash past his eyes, he would admit later that he hadn't done much in his life and would try to change that, he was centain that he was going to die when another blade parried the attack.

A tall blond man with light green eyes stood casual as he held back Kaname's attack with one hand gripping his katana, ignoring the furious snarl that the Uchiha was sending him, he turned his head to Onoki with a warm smile.

"You are Onoki-san, aren't you?" Takuma asked the young dark haired boy, whose wide dark eyes was staring fearfully at the crossed blades that hovered about his rather short height.

Onoki just nodded, feeling his throat go dry and close up.

"Sakura-hime said we weren't allowed to kill you, that she would have use of you in the future." Takuma said as he cocked his head to the side as he took in the rather plain shinobi in front of him, wondering what his Mistress saw in him. "Remember that you owe her your life."

With that said, both men disappeared and Onoki fell to his knees.

He owed his life to That Woman. May the Kami-samas have mercy of his soul after She was done with him.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Main Household, December ~<strong>

Sakura hummed lightly under breath as she craddled her newborn child to her breast. Running her fingers over the head of feathery peach coloured hair, as a small fist grabbed her sleeping kimono.

Her daughter was such a tiny thing that it had startled her when she first held her new child. She was smaller then her brothers were when they were born, smaller then Mai was when she was born. But Sakura knew that her daughter, Momo, would become strong like her siblings one day no matter how small and seemingly weak she seemed as a baby.

Sakura eyed the peach hair in mild amusment, she never had one of her children have such a colour hair before. She reasoned it was because Tobirama had white hair but she knew she would become fond of her youngest daughters' peach coloured locks for it was a reminder of her old locks of pink.


	13. Peace, Death, and Loyalty

**Through Time**

**The Rewrite**

**By: Tilunar.**

**AN: Sorry that's it's taken me awhile to update this story and my others. I have to let you know that I suffered a bad relapse the last Wednesday of February that has lead to my right arm to keep twitching. I suffer from Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, which is also known as ME, and I'm only then getting painkillers for the constant pain after that relapse though I had to stop taking them as they made me worse.**

**Chapter Thirteen, Kumo's Offer of Peace, Death of The Brothers, and Shimura Danzo's Loyalty.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Tower, Two years later ~<strong>

Tobirama threw the scroll on his desk before he glanced out the window, pondering if he should accept the Raikage's request. It could be a trap for all he knew, but he was getting tired. He was getting tired of the seemingly endless war. He had foolishly believed that he had left the wars behind him when Konoha had been built. Before the villages had been built, before the shinobi were gathered in them, the nations kept out each others business. But now it was different. Never before had there been a war that involved all the nations, the nations had been to busy with their own inner-nation wars that they didn't bother with the other nations.

"Tobirama-kun?"

Tobirama's head snapped up to see his wife holding his young son, who was resting his head covered in white hair on his Mother's shoulder as his half-lidded green eyes were focused on his Father with surprising intelligence for one so young, not even a year old.

His son, his second child, who like his sister was born in to a world that was being ripped apart by war. He was saddened by this, he hadn't wanted this life for his children. That was one of the reasons he refused to marry young like his brother did, the other reason was because the woman he loved was married to someone else. Tobirama wasn't that ashamed to admit that he had been waiting for Madara to die, so he could marry Sakura, though he knew he should be.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, her brows furrowing slightly though her lips with still tilted up slightly.

There was always an unconious smile on her lips, rarely had he seen her without one. The only time he had seen her without one was when they had gone to Uzushiogakure, she had refused to return to there, sending some kitsune to set up the protections.

"The Raikage has request me to go to Kumogakure, to form a peace treaty." Tobirama answered, watching as his wife's eyes sharpened.

"Accept." She said at once making him look at her curiously and warily. "I'll be your guard."

With that, she left his office in a swirl of red locks, not knowing how her command to be his guard unsettled him and made him wonder what she knew was going to happen.

His wife always seemed to know when things were going to happen, he believed her to be a seer of some sort, he wondered what she foresaw. She had known that the war would happen, that the other Kages wouldn't accept Hashirama's want for peace. She had called him foolish, had told Tobirama that Hashirama would be the cause of the end of the fragile peace they had gained.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, Main Compound, A Week Later ~<strong>

"Kaname, I'm entrusting you with the care of your siblings." Sakura informed her eldest son as she twisted her long hair up and holding it in place with hairclamp.

She turned to her son, her vivid green eyes sharp though a small fond smile on her lips.

"Do you understand?" She asked.

"I understand, Kaa-sama." Kaname intoned making Sakura smile more.

She fondly reached out and stroked her son's face.

"Good boy." With those parting words, she left with her long black skirt that was split up her left leg swirled around her long slender legs, Ayumu shadowing her steps.

"I wonder why Hime is so intent in going to Kumogakure." Takumi mused as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chest as he watched his Ward. "I wonder if there will be bloodshed." Takumi then pouted; "Trust Hime to keep us out of a good fight."

Kaname sent a silent glare at his Guard before he stood in a fluid movement.

"Kaa-sama hasn't seen battle since before Momo was born." Kaname said. "She wouldn't be going just for a battle."

With that the Uchiha spun on his heel and left.

Takumi chuckled as he leaned his head back and his eyes closed.

"What a fool you are Little Uchiha." Takumi chuckled, his voice somewhat deeper. "But I can't really blame you, seeing who your father was." His eyes opened to show blood red slit eyes. "Kitsune no Sakura striked fear even in the hearts of other Demons, a Demon trapped in an once weak human body, that's what caught Kurama-sama's eye, that's why he didn't fix that Uzumaki-gaki's mistake. He wanted to possessive her, her beauty, her power, and her bloodlust forever. If there is a battle going on soon, I can bet it's in Kumogakure."

Takumi hadn't forgotten the chaos she had wreaked across the nations when the demons fought. Many hadn't considered her a threat, why should they? She was once a human, a weak human who meant nothing to such mighty and great beings. But she had shown just why the Kyubi, Lord Kurama of the Kistune Ichizoku, had chosen her to be his wife, to carry his kits. Why he had chosen her to lead his armies to victory. She, who had once been human, who had come to their world so broken and so seemingly weak, had done something that none of the other demons had ever done, she had caught the attention of the Kyubi and held it, she had gained the respect of the other Tailed Lords, she had been given a seat amongst them, which is more then the other Tailed Lords' wives have ever done.

Those wives of theirs almost made Takumi want to sneer. They were weak, breading mares to their Lord, they were not warriors, they lowly demons who could barely defend themselves. No wonder Sakura had caused such a stir amongst them.

The Kitsune then tilted his head to the side with a pout, his red eyes fading back to green.

"You never let me have any fun, Hime." He whined to no one before with a huff, he followed his Ward's chakra.

His Mistress would be most displeased if he didn't do his duty to her human child.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Kaminari no Kuni, Kumogakure no Sato, Raikage Tower, A week later ~<strong>

Sakura stood back silent as she watched her husband and the Nidaime Raikage smoothed out a treaty.

A treaty she knew was doomed to fail. It didn't matter that both men were tired of war, two brothers would attack and will ruin the quest of peace. Kumo will cause the death of the Nidaime Hokage.

Sakura was almost surprised with how much that last thought hurt. Though she knew that she cared about Tobirama, she knew that she didn't love him. She was too broken to love another human again. She had loved Naruto so much that it completely broke her when he had died for her, to bring her back. She had lost herself in the battles of war, only to feel more pain and grief as one by one her other loved ones had died. When she had killed Uchiha Madara, she had finally allowed the emotions to take hold of her and that was when Kurama had saved her, that was when he had taken her from her home to his.

She didn't know how long she had sat in her new room, locked in her own grief, pain, self-loathing and self-pity before Kurama had made her snap out of it. So she had forced all those feelings to the back of her mind so far back that she could no longer feel them. But by doing so she had broken her once strong and brave Inner, something that she had thought was impossible. But even now she could still hear that shadow of Inner's past-self sobbing as she was surrounded by memories of their loved ones.

She had decided that she would never love a human, for they always died in the end. Though she would allow her children to find their beloved in the humans, she would make it so they would never die. For the sake of her children. Already she had seen Raizou had fallen for Airi, she wouldn't let her son lose his beloved to death like she had.

The spike on killing intent snapped her out of her thoughts and she was moving before the Raikage fully registered the fact that two of his shinobi had turned against him and was trying to kill him and the Hokage.

Sakura was on the back of one of the brothers before he even realised and he was devoured in a roar of vivid green flames before they quickly took held of the horrified other brother.

It was over in seconds, leaving behind the hole in the Raikage's office wall, the ash of their bodies and the vivid green flames that danced on Sakura's arms. But the damage the brothers had wanted to cause the treaty had been done.

The peace treaty was no more. Sakura could see that in the tightness of Tobirama's face as he looked at the Nidaime Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, Main House, One month later ~<strong>

Sakura knew much of Shimura Danzo. In her youth, after she had gotten to know Sai more and when Danzo had become Hokage when Tsunade was in a coma, she had researched everything she could get her hands on about him. Later she studied him, she was curious of what made the man tick.

Shimura Danzo, no matter what anyone said, was completely loyal to the village. It's just he had a very different view of how the village should be run. He had grown up with a world filled with war and he thought that ninja village should be run like there could be war at any moment. He thought that the village's interests should be place above all else, including ethics and morals.

Sakura could understand that to a degree, she had seen many things that could of been different if they had pushed back their morals. But she knew that ninjas needed morals so they didn't feel like complete monsters.

Danzo had also always felt inferior to Sarutobi Hiruzen, so for Sarutobi to get the title of Hokage after bravely offering to be bait, something that Danzo had been planning to do, made Danzo rather bitter.

Sakura understood him, she understood just how to get Danzo on her side and keep him firmly on her side. She didn't want Danzo helping Ame no Hanzo in dealing with the first Akatsuki, the only Akatsuki she wanted to hear about. She wanted to be able to take both Sai and Shin away from Ne when the time came.

It had been rather simple to get his trust and loyalty. Danzo as a young child was very hot-headed and eager, so when she offered to train him, he had jumped at the chance. To be trained by the woman that his friend/rival was afraid of, who was married to the Nidaime Hokage, who was rumoured to be the next in line as Hokage, how could he say no?

Finally he was being trained like his rival was, finally he wouldn't feel so far behind him just because Hiruzen was being trained by Senju Tobirama.

Danzo would be the first student she'd ever have. And surprisingly, Sakura liked teaching him. Though he didn't have the right chakra control needed for most of the jutsus she used, he was ale to use the most easier jutsus she had studied from all the nations. It had been a hobby for her to studied the different jutsus and she could almost understand why Orochimaru wanted to learn them all.

Danzo was a quick learner, eager to learn and please. And as the days went by, she knew that Danzo was becoming more loyal to her. That would prove most useful as the years went on.


	14. Dark Family Secrets, Mother's Approval

**Through Time**

**The Rewrite**

**By: Tilunar.**

**AN: Rawrgoesdadion, I suffer from Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, which is also known as ME. It's a life-long illness that can't be cured.**

**Chapter Fourteen, Dark Family Secrets, Once Forbidden Love, and A Mother's Approval.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, Main Home ~<strong>

Kazuki, at the proud age of fifteen, could firmly say that no female could capture his heart. The only women that were going to be in his life were his Kaa-sama, his little sister, Honoka-san and his partner, Aburame Shinju. And perhaps Airi-san since it was somewhat obvious that Raizou was in love her and was going to marry her. He also guessed he had to include his Kaa-sama's friends as well, especially Mito-san since the previous Uzumaki was going to be his brother's mother-in-law and was technically his aunt for his mother's marriage.

He wasn't even a least bit embarrassed as he made funny-faces at his little sister, making Momo giggle happily and clap her tiny and dainty hands together, while Shinju sat beside him in silent amusement as she drank a cup of tea. Tomoya helped the little toddler keep sitting upright by laying behind her, acting like a support pillow for her.

Under the commanding voice of his Kaa-sama as she made her student perform Kation: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball Technique) over and over again till he could do it to her satisfaction, was the quiet voice of Makoto as he read to their little brother, Senju Takeru, who was sat in his lap with Yasu curled up next to him, his eyes closed though his ear twitched as he listened to Makoto's soothing voice.

"So this is Kaa-sama's new student?" Raizou's curious voice came before he appeared on the veranda with Hiroshi and Airi.

"Nii-chama!" Momo squealed as she stumbled on her tiny bare feet and wobbled towards her brother who knelt down and caught her before she could fall.

Raizou chuckled gently as he lifted her in his arms while Airi shot him an almost fond look before she joined Shinju at the table, though Airi would deny it if questioned.

"You all baby her too much." Came Kaname's deep voice from slightly further down the veranda where he was polishing his katana while Takumi, in his human form, lay on his back with one arm thrown over his eyes.

"She's not an Uchiha, Kaname." Raizou said sharply making Makoto pause.

Shinju and Airi watched the brothers curiously and warily as Makoto and Kazuki sat in silence watching, tense, as Raizou and Kaname stared at each other.

"When we were her age-" Kaname was cut of by Raizou, who stood straight making it so Kaname had to look up at his younger brother.

"She is a Senju, she is not us and I will not let you make her loose her childhood like we had too." Raizou said firmly, his eyes glowing much like his mother's.

"She is the first child of the current Hokage, she will become a leader in later life and she has to be strong." Kaname stated with a hint of frustration.

"You're incorrect." Makoto spoke quietly making his older brothers look at him, surprised he got involved as he and Kazuki normally kept out of their discussions. "Takeru is the first son though second child, Takeru will be chosen as a leader over Momo."

"Then she will be left alone." Raizou stated making Kaname nod with a hint of a frown before Raizou sat next to Airi, Momo wobbling her way back to Kazuki with an oblivious grin on her round face.

"Raizou..." Airi paused to wet her suddenly dry lips. "What was that about?"

She had to ask, she had to know what they had been talking about. She had seen the fury make Raizou's eyes glow so much like his mother's, seen the tension in Makoto and Kazuki as they warily watched their brothers. Seen the confusion and frustration in Kaname's eyes like he didn't understand what was so wrong about their childhood or why Raizou was so set on Momo not having the same one as them.

But it was like Raizou and his brothers had become deaf as none of them even showed that they had heard her. Shinju was also looking at her partner in silent question and worry.

She was about to ask again, more firmly to show she wanted, no needed, an answer, when she was answered by someone she had completely forgotten about.

"The Uchiha Ichizoku has never been seen as a kind clan for good reason." Sakura spoke as she watched Danzo running laps around her garden/training ground, she was somewhat amused by how he held on to the water bottle she gave him for dear life, she knew that he was taking regular sips from it to sooth his mouth and throat, but she was mostly serious with what she was about to talk about.

"Though children are precious in most clans, in the Uchiha Ichizoku you have to prove your worth even as children." Her lips twisted into a frown, she had only been able to protect her sons from becoming weapons of the Elders, she hadn't been able to let them be children though Makoto and Kazuki had more of a childhood then their elder brothers did. "At Momo-chan's age, Kaname was walking, he was talking to a higher degree that I spend a lot of my time helping him approve on, he was learning to read and to grip a weapon."

Airi's gasp of horror seemed too loud in the silence that came from the others.

"The Ichizoku was especially hard to please with Kaname's progress because he was the heir, the first son, their next leader. Kaname had to be strong, strong enough to kill Madara-kun and myself after he took a bride."

Shinju inhaled sharply while Airi seemed frozen in horror.

They had of course heard the rumours of the Uchiha Ichizoku, the Blood Stained Clan. How their Leaders were always killed after their heir took a bride, but that hadn't happened with Uchiha Madara and Sakura. Kaname didn't take a wife, he was still single, though Uchiha Madara was dead, Uchiha Izuna was the Ichizoku Leader and Kaname hadn't killed him, no it had been Senju Hashirama who had killed him.

They had never thought the rumours were true, they had never seen any proof that the Uchiha Ichizoku was so bloody and cruel. But here was Sakura, the previous matriarch of the clan, and she had said it so plainly like she was saying the sky was blue.

"They wanted Kaname-san to kill you?" Airi asked in horror, noticing just how tense said man had become.

Sakura turned towards her with a darkly amused smile that pulled the burn kanji scar tight on her left cheek.

"Of course, it wasn't just because it was tradition either." She said simply.

"It wasn't?" Shinju asked, curious despite herself.

She was curious about her partner's background, what his clan had been like, and she had been curious about his mother too. The woman whose chakra was still very much alive in the buildings of the village, even in the very earth the village sat on. The woman most people believe would be the Sandaime Hokage. The woman who hadn't seemed to age at all despite the years that Shinju knew her.

"No," Sakura said with a slight shake of her head. "It was because I was stronger then they wanted me to be and because I wouldn't bow to them."

Airi couldn't picture Sakura bowing to anyone, she of course had seen the woman bow when greeting someone but she had seen it was just to be polite to the person, not because she truly respected them. Airi thought that Sakura didn't respect many people and had always wondered who had earned the older woman's respect.

The thought that the Elders of the Uchiha thought she would bow to them was laughable and obviously Ayumu agreed with how his dark eyes seemed to be lit up with amusement.

"It first became apparent after Shizuka-dono and Hayato-sama death, I had appeared before the Elders, still pregnant with Kaname at the time, and said simply that the tradition of the heir killing his parents would end." Sakura said, turning most her attention back to her student.

Kazuki felt a jolt go through him and he knew his chakra must have spiked by the quick glances shot to him. But it was the first time he had heard the names of his grandparents, the grandparents that died before Kaname was born, and the grandparents that were killed by his father and his uncle. Uchiha Hayato and Uchiha Shizuka.

He wondered what they looked like, who his father and uncle took after. He wanted to know what they were like as people and what his grandmother had done to get his Kaa-sama's respect.

But he swallowed his questions and remained silent as he listened to his Kaa-sama.

"I didn't want to become like Shizuka-dono who could never love her sons like a mother should." Sakura frowned slightly as she thought of the woman who had always been so kind to her. "She had resented her sons even before their birth for she knew they would bring her death. For the first years of their lives, she couldn't stand looking at them and handed them off to her handmaid, who became like a mother to them. Shizuka-dono finally realised what she was missing out while being overcome by her bitterness and resentment but it had already been too late, and she had resented them too long to love them.

But when I came to the clan, she had seen me as a hope for change. That is why she pushed for me to marry Madara-kun, she wanted me to change their bloody traditions. She wanted me to love my children without fear that they would turn around and kill me. I promised I would and I did."

"How could people be so cruel?" Airi asked in horror.

"We are shinobi, we're meant to be cruel." Sakura simply answered.

It was hard for Airi to understand but she could see that Sakura truly believed it. Though not enough to allow her children to grow like the Uchiha wanted.

"But you didn't let them be that cruel to your sons." Shinju pointed out, obviously thinking the same thoughts as she was.

Sakura turned to them, an almost deeply amused look crossing her face as she studied them, like she had not been questioned so much for such a long time.

"Most just accept my words and don't think of any hidden meaning of them." She said, making an amused sound.

Airi almost shuddered; she knew her chakra spiked in her sudden fear as Raizou's hand was resting on her arm in a reassuring and protective gesture. She had just suddenly remembered as she looked at Sakura the thoughts that ran through her head the day that she had married her Uncle. This woman is dangerous.

Airi had always known that fact, she had learned much about the then Uchiha Sakura, the woman who striked fear in the hearts of armies, the woman had been named the Bringer of Death. She had always known that that woman, with the constant smile and the glowing eyes was dangerous. But then she had met the woman.

She had just been twelve, and the first meeting with the woman had almost shattered her idea of the woman. To see the woman care so deeply about her sons, coming from a clan that was known for being cold-hearted, was surprising, her bold statement about betraying her clan to keep her sons safe, to her it had seemed foolish, it had made her think that there was no way this fool of a woman who thought she could seriously betray one of the strongest clans easily could be the so-called Bringer of Death.

But then she had watched, breathless and afraid, as she and her husband fought. They never said a word, they spoke with only their eyes, and they fought with their chakra. The feeling of her burning vivid green chakra had left her shivering all the way home, the amount that had seemed to pour off her in waves of power had scared her.

That is when she knew that Uchiha Sakura was no fool, that she could easily betray her clan for her sons easily if she need to. Uchiha Sakura had refused to stand by her husband's side, to protect her sons, and she wasn't punished by the harsh Uchiha Ichizoku. Uchiha Sakura had killed an Elder to keep her sons with her and no one from the clan called for punishment.

She was dangerous. And to her it was obvious in the way she was standing and looking at them in that moment.

Sakura stood completely relaxed, her arms calmly crossed below her bust, hands gripping her elbows lightly. Her arms weren't crossed in defence like most people did; it seemed it was an almost unconscious gesture. Though she was relaxed, her back was straight and proud, not arrogant. Her head was tilted just so to the left, the light making the burn shine an almost brilliant white, her face seemed relaxed in a deeply amused look with an amused smile playing on her lips, but it was her eyes that stood out to Airi.

Glowing vivid green orbs stared at them, pierced them with their serious and wary gaze. It was a gaze of an old soldier, an old and bitter fighter, a ninja that had seen Death, had welcomed it with open arms only to be cruelly pulled back to life and force to stay in life, it was the gaze of a killer that had killed thousands and had forgotten had to feel remorse, it was the gaze of a mother who would do anything for her children, kill anyone to keep them safe, it was the gaze of a broken woman who had lost everything, forced to live while others were allowed to die, it was the gaze of a thief, a spy, a traitor, it was the gaze of a wise and bitter woman, it was the gaze of a demon amused by fickle humans with their short lives.

That strong gaze was held by a woman who looked only thirty-six, but Airi knew was so much older. This woman in front of her was dangerous.

"So you want to know my thoughts, Aburame Shinju, Senju Airi?" She questioned amused. "My thoughts on life? On ninjas? On human beings?"

"Hai." Shinju answered bravely while Airi felt like the air was trapped in her lungs.

"Danzo!" Sakura called sharply almost making Airi jump, though the young Senju scolded herself, she was a ninja and should stop acting like a frightened child. "That's enough, come and rest."

The young preteen to almost slump in relief as he headed to the veranda, still gripping his water bottle tightly.

Sakura stepped onto the veranda with silent steps and gracefully folded herself in to the seiza before the low table and next to Makoto. It seemed to strike Airi how much grace the woman before her held. It was an almost lazy cat-like grace mixed with the grace of a noblewoman and an experienced fighter; it was an odd mix but seemed to fit her.

Makoto silently poured her a cup of tea, his book laid forgotten on the floor and Takeru lay calmly in his lap, while Ayumu shifted soundlessly into his human form, standing with a stretch and leaning against one of the posts keeping the veranda roof up, and Danzo eagerly ate some ongiri, ignoring the serious air around him though he did listen.

Sakura took one sip, her slender hands carefully gripping the dainty cup, her slim and long fingers lacing together as she seemed to collect her thoughts.

"Humans can be as kind as they can be cruel; every human has the ability to be either and both at the same time, something not every being has." She said almost thoughtfully as she stared at the pale green liquid, it seemed that green tea was her favourite. "Humans are fickle beings, fearful of things they don't understand and often react in anger against those things or sometimes what they fear are people, so they treat them with hatred, anger, and of course fear. They fear death as much as they crave it, they want release of the painful way of life but are afraid of the unknown.

Ninjas are different then civilians of course. They see things differently; civilians view the world in black and white while ninjas see the world in shades of grey. But ninjas can be as ignorant as civilians when it comes to some things. They sometimes have the foolish believe that they are the good guys and enemy villages and nuke-nins are the bad guys-"

Airi couldn't help herself in cutting into what Sakura was saying with a question.

"But aren't nuke-nin bad guys?" She asked, a confused frown marring her face.

"No, the only difference between village ninja and nuke-nin is the fact that most village-nin have a Kage, though all have a leader, to hide behind when accusations come flying from the civilians of them being evil. The leader can calmly say they did everything for the good for the village, to keep them safe. The civilians satisfied, stop accusing their ninjas of foolish things and go back to their peaceful ignorant lives, untouched mostly by the hardships of the world.

In my life, I have found one thing that I hold as true. There is rarely a person that is truly evil. Of course there is some who I could happily call evil but there are few that cannot become 'good' if given the chance. The normal cause of their 'evilness' is bitterness, mental-problems, emotional problems and over-sized egos." Sakura said calmly.

Airi almost gaped at the normal list of reasons someone would go evil, but controlled herself while Shinju just went back to her tea.

"Anything else you want me to give my thoughts on?" Sakura asked calmly, her head tilting to one side almost curiously.

"Iie." Shinju answered, just as calmly.

Sometimes Airi wished she was as calm as the Hyuga, Aburame and Uchiha, calm like her father had always been. But she had always been too emotional to have the endless calm that her father had, that Sakura had, the Hyuga had, the Aburame had and the Uchiha had. She didn't have the lazy calmness of the Nara either. But Airi was mostly happy about herself, though she couldn't hold an endless calm, at least she had some control over her emotions, it's just Senju Sakura made her unbalanced and she doubted that would ever change.

But, Airi glanced at Raizou; some people were worth ignoring one of her greatest fears.

* * *

><p>Sakura knew that Madara would be livid if he could see how in love his second son was with Senju Hashirama's oldest daughter.<p>

She knew that her late brother-in-law, Hashirama, would of been pleased with the romance between his and his rivals second children. He would of seen such a romance as an omen of peace.

She knew that Mito was pleased with the obvious up-coming marriage, even if Raizou hadn't yet asked Airi, and knew she was secretly planning for her eldest daughter's future wedding.

She knew that Kaname disapproved. He had grown up as the heir to the Uchiha Ichizoku, and though it had been years since he held the title of the Heir of the Uchiha, such teaching didn't go away quickly. He was too much his father's son. Despite the fact that both Clans had been allied for years now, he still saw the affection that his brother held Senju Airi in as wrong, forbidden.

She knew that Makoto and Kazuki both knew of their older brother's love for the Senju daughter. She also knew that they didn't care about old Clan rivalries. She had done well protecting them when they were young, and they had always been more her sons then Madara.

Raizou loved Airi. He had always found her fanaticising, from the first moment he saw her. Sakura had worried that Raizou had taken too much after her to find love, she knew deep in her heart that Kaname would never find love like Raizou held for Airi, love that she had once held for Naruto, and the love that Tomoya obviously held her youngest Uchiha son in though her fifteen year old son was still oblivious to that fact. Raizou loved Airi as fiercely as she had once loved Naruto.

And because of that fact only, Sakura would approve of their marriage when Raizou finally spoke to her about asking Airi. Raizou was the first of her mostly human sons to have found love, she wouldn't stand by and watch as Raizou watched his love grow older, weaker and die.

She knew her son. She knew that was why he hadn't shown Airi had deeply he loved her, she knew why Raizou hadn't once tried to make her his lover. Because he didn't want to get closer to her, only to one day watch her die.

But her son was too far gone. Too in love with her. He would be crushed anyway.

So she would tell him that she could make so Airi won't leave him because of old age. Like them all, she could still be killed. Kurama was the only thing that would keep Sakura alive if she was wounded fatally. But if her Demon husband was ever killed, then Sakura would be able to be killed then.

But those thoughts didn't matter at this point in time. She had to tell her love-sick son that he could take Airi as his wife, that she, his mother, would make sure that the woman he loved didn't die easily. If Sakura had it her way, Airi would live as long as her son, and since Sakura wanted to make sure her children had forever, the Senju girl would live for a very long time.


End file.
